


Feitas para Ficarem Juntas

by Thatsallme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsallme/pseuds/Thatsallme
Summary: Clarke e Lexa se conhecem desde o Colégio, mas a vida as faz passar por encontros e desencontros até que se tornam amigas e depois algo mais.





	1. Agora estou te vendo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Essa é a minha primeira fic Clexa. Na verdade não é totalmente uma história original minha, pois ela é uma adaptação a um filme antigo e que eu amo de paixão, que se chama When Harry Met Sally, de 1989. Em português se chamou Harry e Sally Feito um para o Outro. Este filme é uma comédia romântica e centrava-se muito nos diálogos entre os protagonistas. Diálogos inteligentes e bem elaborados. Vocês verão então muitos diálogos entre elas e menos pensamentos ou descrições. Não sei se gostam deste tipo de escrita, mas eu acho muito legal. Logicamente eu adaptei ao universo Clexa AU, mesmo porque o filme tem um casal H/M. Criei algumas situações, adaptei outras, retirei parte de diálogos e coloquei outros. Alguns estão quase transcritos do original, porque são muito bons. Para quem não viu o filme, aconselho mesmo a ver, porque é uma das melhores comédias românticas já feitas. Adianto que a fic não vai ser muito grande e vai contar 14 anos na vida delas, então as passagens de tempo serão muitas e de uma hora para outra. Bem, espero que gostem e comentem.

Capítulo 1 - Agora estou te vendo

\- Harper, não acredito que acabamos esse maldito ensino médio e vamos sair deste maldito colégio!

\- Não fale isso, Clarke! Não era tão ruim assim, mas... oba! – ela levantou as mãos para o alto e fez uma dancinha estranha, fazendo Clarke rir - Cadê Nylah? – perguntou Harper.

\- Ih, deve estar se despedindo daquela namorada porra louca dela.

Harper riu.

\- Mas você sempre a achou bonita.

\- E daí, amiga? Bonita sim, mas totalmente desvairada.

\- Lexa é legal e super divertida. Você é que só revirava os olhos.

\- Harper, a louca deixou a Nylah uma vez esperando na lanchonete por 2 horas, porque havia passado de fase no joguinho do celular e não poderia parar sem completar a fase seguinte. E nem avisou a coitada porque, se fosse ligar para ela, teria que dar pausa no jogo e ele voltaria para a fase anterior.

\- Viu como ela é divertida? – Harper riu – Divertida e gata à beça.

Clarke acabou sorrindo, mas triste.

\- Está triste?

\- Você não está? Você vai para Massachusetts e eu para Nova York. Estou perdendo minha amiga...

\- Perdendo? Nós vamos continuar o contato, boba! Claro que estou chateada que vamos nos separar, mas vamos para grandes Universidades.

\- Por que você tinha que ser tão inteligente? Harvard, caramba!

\- Desculpe, babe... – ela riu – Mas você também é inteligente. Você está indo para a Universidade de Colúmbia. Ivy League para ambas, amiga! Para de ser chata! E você só não foi para Harvard porque não tentou. Você cismou com a Big Apple.

\- Bem, é lá que estão as oportunidades.

\- Então... – deu um abraço nela e aí alguém bateu na porta.

Era Nylah, com uma expressão triste também.

\- Oi meninas... Clarke, sua mãe me deixou entrar.

\- Ok, sem problema. O que houve, brigou com a louca, lá? – perguntou Clarke.

\- Não, transamos a noite toda!

\- Ai, porra, Nylah, tinha que deixar a gente com inveja? – Harper perguntou sorrindo.

\- Eu estou triste porque a Lexa vai embora, mas estou tentando aceitar que ela vai para uma grande Universidade. – ela disse – Aliás, Clarke, sua mãe disse que você vai para Nova York de carro, é isso?

\- Sim, minha mãe acha que eu tenho que começar a me virar sozinha. Está triste, mas está me liberando para vida.

\- Legal – ela coçou a cabeça. Harper e Clarke se olharam e depois franziram a testa para Nylah – Então – continuou a garota – não sei se contei para vocês, mas Lexa foi aceita em Yale.

\- Uau! – exclamaram as meninas – Mais uma Ivy League! – completou Harper.

\- Clarke, Lexa está pretendendo pegar um ônibus para lá, mas eu pensei... você poderia dar uma carona para ela até Nova York. De lá, ela pega o trem para New Haven.

Clarke olhou para Harper, que fez uma expressão engraçada.

\- Ih Nylah, sua namorada é tão diferente de mim. Será que ela gostaria de ter minha companhia por 10 horas?

\- Claro, Clarke! Lexa leva tudo de boa. Você sabe como ela é.

Clarke pensou mais um pouco. Sabia que iria ser meio estranho, mas não iria negar um favor à amiga, que talvez nunca mais visse.

\- Ah, ok, ok. Mas ela tem que estar pronta e na porta da casa dela às 8h00, sem falta. Passa o endereço dela aí.

Nylah deu um abraço em Clarke.

\- Obrigada!

No dia seguinte, Clarke estava parada na porta da casa de Lexa desde as 7h45, tamborilando os dedos no volante. Já eram 8h05 e a menina não havia dado o ar da graça. Clarke bufou. Detestava pessoas não pontuais. Quando pensou em sair do carro e tocar a campainha, viu Lexa sair pela porta com Nylah à tira colo. A menina tinha uma mala pequena, uma mochila e um violão, dentro de uma capa preta.

\- Oi, Clarke! Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Nylah com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia Nylah! Bom dia Lexa!

\- Oi. – disse a morena – Obrigada pela carona. Vai ser uma mão na roda.

Clarke deu um sorriso, admirando as formas da menina, disfarçadamente. Ela era irritante e louca, mas como parecia gostosa.

Lexa vestia apenas uma calça leg e um top preto, expondo o abdômen definido.

Clarke abriu a mala do carro para Lexa colocar suas coisas. Lexa deu de cara com o bagageiro já meio lotado. Clarke levava duas malas grandes e uma média, além de um travesseiro, algumas telas e um cavalete. Lexa arregalou os olhos e colocou sua mala no lugar que pôde encontrar.

\- O quê? Estou levando tudo o que eu posso.

\- Não disse nada, loira! – Lexa levantou os braços.

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- O quê?

\- Meu nome é Clarke Griffin.

Lexa olhou para ela.

\- Ah, tá... ok.

\- Nylah – disse Clarke – Mantenha contato, ok?

\- Sim, sim. – ela deu um abraço inocente em Clarke.

Ela se afastou e Lexa puxou Nylah para um beijo, que não tinha nada de inocente. Clarke engoliu em seco e voltou ao volante do carro, dando privacidade a elas para se despedirem.

\- Vou sentir tanto sua falta! – disse Nylah à Lexa, com os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

\- A gente vai se falar e se ver quando puder. – respondeu a morena.

\- Eu sei, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. – ela enxugou uma lágrima – Amo você, sabia?

\- E eu amo você.

Clarke estava constrangida, vendo a interação pelo retrovisor. No fundo sentia inveja e queria estar com alguém se despedindo daquela forma.

\- Promete que vai ligar assim que chegar? – pediu Nylah.

\- Claro! Vem cá! – e reiniciaram o beijo.

Clarke bufou e revirou os olhos. Olhou o relógio, 8h18. Ela então buzinou, assustando as duas.

\- Caramba, desculpem! – ela disse em voz alta.

\- Fica bem, ok? – foi a última coisa que Lexa disse, antes de dar um úiltimo selinho nela e entrar no carro.

Ela jogou a mochila no banco de trás e colocou o violão por cima. Sentou de frente novamente e colocou o cinto.

\- "Simbora", loira! – disse com um sorriso.

Clarke a olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Oops... Clara? Carla?

\- Clarke! – exclamou a loira.

\- Isso! – confirmou Lexa.

Clarke arrancou com o carro, já imaginado uma viagem de pesadelo. Assim que entrou na interestadual, ela pegou um caderninho no console e entregou à morena.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou lexa.

\- Estou assumindo que você dirige, certo?

Lexa assentiu e tirou rapidamente o cinto, se virando para pegar um saco com uvas na mochila. A bunda virada quase na cara de Clarke.

\- Ah... então... – Lexa votou ao lugar e Clarke continuou – Você vai ver que eu dividi nossa viagem em turnos.

Lexa colocou duas uvas na boca.

\- Quer? – ela ofereceu à Clarke.

\- Não, obrigada. Eu não como entre as refeições.

Lexa franziu a testa ligeiramente e virou para janela, cuspindo os caroços da uva. Só quando viu os mesmos escorrendo pelo vidro é que se tocou que a janela estava fechada. Ela sorriu envergonhada.

\- Desculpe... vou abrir... a janela.- disse abrindo o vidro.

\- Então ... – Clarke voltou ao assunto, enquanto Lexa abria o caderninho – De modo que a viagem renda bem, não nos canse muito e cheguemos a Nova York, se possível, com o dia claro... – disse e continuou – nós vamos nos revezar ao volante a cada duas horas, o que dará três turnos para cada. Eu listei aí as paradas para banheiro e lanches, além do almoço.

Lexa olhava para Clarke meio boquiaberta e mirava os horários estabelecidos pela loira. Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Nylah não me disse que era tão metódica. - disse cuspindo novos caroços de uva para fora do carro e fazendo Clarke revirar os olhos.

\- Eu prefiro que me chamem de "organizada".

\- Ih, não quero te enganar não, Carla, mas seu esquema já furou. Estamos 30 minutos fora do horário.

\- Se você e Nylah não tivessem se demorado na despedida... e meu nome é Clarke!

\- Relaxa, Clarke! Conta sua vida para mim! Vamos nos conhecer!

\- Você quer saber da minha vida? - perguntou Clarke franzindo a testa.

\- Temos 10 horas pela frente.

\- A história da minha vida se resume por aqui mesmo. Por isso estou indo para Nova York. Lá farei a minha história acontecer.

\- Então você acha que em Nova York coisas boas vão acontecer para você? Que tipo de coisas?

\- Vou estudar medicina e virar uma cirurgiã, como minha mãe.

\- Humm, legal. Aí você vai tentar salvar as vidas de pessoas, para que elas também tenham uma história para contar?

Clarke a olhou intrigada.

\- Podemos dizer que sim. – ela disse.

\- Você gosta de medicina?

\- Gosto! Como disse, minha mãe é médica e cresci nesse meio.

Lexa a olhava interessada.

\- Você vai fazer medicina porque gosta, ou porque a sua mãe quer?

Clarke a olhou e titubeou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Claro que é por mim!

\- Ok, não precisa ficar brava!

Clarke voltou seu olhar para frente.

\- Por que você carrega um cavalete e telas no porta-malas? – perguntou Lexa.

\- Você reparou hein? – Clarke sorriu – Eu adoro pintar, desenhar! É uma paixão que eu tenho: a arte.

\- Legal, e você pinta bem?

\- Dá para o gasto..., eu acho. – ela disse com um olhar sonhador.

\- Sabe, Clara, que dizer, Clarke. Desculpe. Você me parece mais interessada em arte do que em medicina.

\- O quê? – ela se assustou.

\- Você precisava ver seu sorriso falando da pintura. Coisa que eu não vi quando mencionou a medicina.

Clake riu.

\- Você está louca! Se minha mãe te ouve falar isso, interna você.

\- Está aí! Sua mãe de novo na parada. Tem certeza que a medicina não é influência dela?

\- Lexa, vamos trocar de assunto? Você está me estressando.

Lexa deu de ombros.

\- Ok, e se nada acontecer?

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Você disse que está indo para Nova York fazer sua história acontecer. E se você viver lá sua vida toda e nada acontecer? – Encarou a loira e continuou – Suponha que você não se torne nada e acabe morrendo de uma forma triste e solitária, que só se percebe depois de duas semanas, devido ao mau cheiro. – e cuspiu mais caroços pela janela.

Clarke a olhava embasbacada e boquiaberta.

\- Bem que a Nylah comentou que você era meio mórbida. Com um lado super negro.

\- Foi por isso que ela gostou de mim.

\- Pelo seu lado negro?

Lexa assentiu, comendo a última uva.

\- Não acredita? Você não tem um lado negro? – quis saber Lexa e continuou – Você deve ser daquele tipo que quando escreve o "i" coloca um coraçãozinho no lugar do pingo, acertei?

\- Todos têm um pouquinho de lado negro, eu entendo. – disse Clarke – Eu não sou diferente de todos.

\- Sério? Bem, quando eu compro um livro, eu leio a última página dele primeiro. Se eu morrer antes de acabar de ler, pelo menos saberei como ele termina. Isso, amiga, é ter um lado negro. – disse a morena.

\- Bem – começou Clarke – eu sou, basicamente, uma pessoa feliz. Não vejo nada de errado nisso.

\- Eu não disse que não sou feliz. – disse Lexa e perguntou – Você já pensou na morte?

\- Sim, claro! – disse Clarke impaciente.

\- Claro, claro! Deve ser um pensamento que vem e vai da sua cabeça, bem raramente. Eu passo horas e horas pensando na morte.

\- E isso faz de você uma pessoa melhor? – quis saber a loira.

\- Não disse isso. Eu só acho que quando a coisa acontecer, eu vou estar mais preparada que você, por exemplo.

\- Ah, ok e, enquanto isso, você arruína sua vida pensando na coisa.

Novamente Lexa deu de ombros, o que estava irritando Clarke.

Passadas algumas horas de conversa jogada fora, Clarke notou que, definitivamente, elas não concordariam em nada. Seguiram caminho. O papo agora era sobre filmes clássicos.

\- Você está errada! – disse Clarke.

\- Eu não estou errada! – disse a morena – Ele a coloca no avião. Ele quer que ela vá embora!

\- Não Lexa! – Clarke sacudia a cabeça – Ela queria ir embora! Ela é quem não queria ficar!

\- Claro que ela queria ficar! Você não preferiria Humphrey Bogart ao outro cara?

\- Acho que você vai ter que assistir Casablanca de novo para notar o que eu estou falando. Eu não gostaria de passar minha vida naquele lugar, casada com o dono de um bar. Pode parecer esnobe, mas eu não gostaria.

\- Então você preferiria viver em um casamento sem paixão?

\- E ser a primeira dama lá do país dele.

\- Você nem lembra o nome do país? – Lexa riu.

\- Tcheco... alguma coisa. Ah, o país que se dividiu.

\- Então você dispensaria uma pessoa, com quem você teve o melhor sexo da vida, só porque ele, ou ela, é dono de um bar? - Perguntou Lexa, estacionando próximo a uma lanchonete de beira de estrada.

\- Como você sabe que eu sou bi?

\- Nylah comentou.

Clarke ignorou.

\- Respondendo a você: Sim, eu dispensaria. E qualquer mulher sensata concordaria comigo, inclusive Ingrid Bergman, que entrou no bendito avião no final do filme.

\- Definitivamente então eu não sou sensata. – disse Lexa saindo do carro – Mas já entendi.

\- O quê? - perguntou Clarke saindo carro e indo atrás de Lexa.

\- Deixa para lá!

\- Não! Diga! O que é?

\- Vou falar, então. Não me leve a mal, mas obviamente você ainda não teve uma transa daquelas que faz você sair levitando por aí. Sexo dos bons! – ela entrou na lanchonete – Dois lugares, por favor. – disse à garçonete.

Clarke entrou logo atrás.

\- Claro que eu tive!

\- Não! Não teve! – e se dirigiu a uma mesa, sentando.

\- Se quer saber, eu já tive um monte de transas extraordinárias! – disse Clarke em um tom, que fez diversas cabeças virarem para ela.

Ela então sentou, super corada e com a cabeça baixa. Lexa começou a analisar o cardápio.

\- Com quem? - ela simplesmente perguntou.

\- O quê?

\- Com quem você teve esse sexo extraordinário? Homem ou mulher? Aposto que foi uma mulher.

\- Não vou falar disso com você! – disse Clarke bufando.

\- Ok, então não conte! – deu de ombros e voltou a olhar o cardápio.

Clarke a olhava P da vida. Isso não ficaria assim. Ela pegou o seu cardápio.

\- Bell Blake.

\- Bell? Diminutivo de Bellamy? – Lexa riu - Não! Definitivamente eu duvido! – ela disse.

\- Eu tive!

\- Não, não teve!

\- Lexa, aposto que você nem o conhece! – Clarke perdeu a paciência.

\- Não conheço mesmo! Mas Bellamy é o homem para fazer seu imposto de renda. Se você precisa fazer um tratamento de canal, Bellamy é o cara. Mas, querida, para te fazer se contorcer de prazer na cama, Bellamy não serve.

Clarke a olhava espantada.

\- É o nome! – disse Lexa. – "Bellamy, ai Bellamy! Vem garanhão! Vem Bell! Isso, bem aí, Be-lla-my!" Viu? Não combina! Bellamy é nome de ursinho de pelúcia – concluiu Lexa.

Quando Clarke ia responder, a garçonete se aproximou para anotar o pedido.

\- O que vão querer? – perguntou ela.

\- Vou querer o número 3. – disse Lexa.

\- Eu vou querer a salada do chefe, mas com o azeite e vinagre à parte, e a torta de maçã com chantilly e sorvete.

\- Ok...

\- Espere – disse Clarke – Eu quero a torta quente e o sorvete à parte. E eu queria o sorvete de morango e não o de baunilha, se possível. Se não puder, eu quero só o chantilly, mas só se for dos bons.

Lexa olhava para ela com a testa franzida e com um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Se o chantilly for de lata, não quero.

\- Nem a torta? – quis saber a garçonete.

\- Aí só a torta, mas sem esquentar. – ela concluiu.

\- Ok. – disse a garçonete revirando os olhos.

Clarke voltou seu olhar para Lexa, que estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- O que foi? – perguntou a loira.

\- Nada, nada!

Elas ficaram em silêncio, até que Lexa perguntou:

\- E então, por que terminou com Bellamy?

\- Como sabe que nós terminamos?

\- Porque você não estaria aqui comigo e sim com o Bellamy, o dono do pinto de ouro.

Clarke estava indignada.

\- Primeiro, eu não estou "com você". Segundo, não é da sua conta o porquê do nosso rompimento.

Lexa sorriu.

\- Tem razão, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Esquece!

Clarke revirou os olhos.

\- Se quer saber, ele era ciumento e eu costumava usar calcinhas de dias da semana.

\- Opa! Calcinhas de dias da semana? – Lexa franziu a testa.

\- É uma para cada dia e vem escrito nelas segunda, terça, etc.

\- Tá, e aí?

\- Ele percebeu que não havia Domingo e achou que eu estava traindo ele, usando esta com outros. Mas não estava.

Lexa ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- E onde estava a calcinha Domingo?

\- Ah, eles não fabricam essa. Por causa da Igreja. Mas Bell não acreditou.

\- Ah, tá, entendi. – ela balançou a cabeça.

A comida chegou e elas comeram em silêncio e depois pediram a conta. Clarke começou a fazer os cálculos de quanto seria para cada uma, enquanto Lexa a olhava.

\- Você pediu o refrigerante, eu comi sobremesa, 10%..., 7... 9,20. Metade aqui. – ela dizia e mordia o lábio inferior, arrancando um sorriso de Lexa.- Ok, eu pago US$ 9,20 e você US$ 7,20. – finalizou, levantando o olhar para a morena e encontrando aquela floresta tropical a encarando. "Porra, por que ela tinha que ter esses olhos verdes tão lindos?" – pensou Clarke.

Lexa continuava a encarando com um sorriso de canto de boca, o que estava deixando Clarke tensa.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou.

Lexa permaneceu olhando para ela.

\- Tem algo no meu rosto? – ela pegou o guardanapo e passou na boca.

\- Você é uma garota muito bonita. – Lexa finalmente falou.

Clarke corou um pouco.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse olhando para baixo.

\- Nylah nunca me disse que você era bonita assim e com olhos azuis lindos.

\- Lexa, a gente já se conhecia, esqueceu?

\- Ah, mas eu nunca vi você direito então. E olha que eu sempre reparo nas garotas bonitas.

\- Talvez você não me achasse atraente.

\- Não! Eu estou atestando um fato: você é linda, Clarke!

Clarke baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

\- Bem Woods, você também não é ruim de olhar.

\- Você sabe meu sobrenome?

\- A gente estudou na mesma sala em algumas aulas. Claro que sei seu sobrenome!

\- Definitivamente eu devia estar cega, então.

Clarke ficou abismada.

\- Lexa, Nylah é minha amiga! – ela disse deixando o dinheiro e se levantando.

\- E daí? – Lexa também deixou sua parte e levantou.

\- Vocês estão namorando!

\- E daí?

\- Você está dando em cima de mim! – concluiu boquiaberta.

\- Não! Não estou! – disse a morena calmamente.

Clarke bufou e foi para o carro do lado do carona.

\- Uma mulher lésbica não pode achar outra bonita, que quer dizer que está cantando ela? – Lexa perguntou indo para o carro atrás de Clarke.

Clarke viu que era sua vez de dirigir e virou para ir para o outro lado e deu de cara com Lexa.

\- Ok, vamos dizer, hipoteticamente, que eu esteja cantando você.

Clarke deu a volta no carro, indignada. Lexa revirou os olhos.

\- Olha, eu retiro o que disse, ok? – disse Lexa – Retiro o que disse! – concluiu ela.

\- Você não pode retirar nada depois que já falou.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque já disse! Já está lá!

\- Você é complicada, Clara!

Clarke suspirou e Lexa riu.

\- Vamos esquecer o assunto, ok? – disse a loira.

\- Ok – Lexa levantou os braços sacudindo a cabeça – Já está esquecido! Deixa para lá! É a minha política. – e entrou no lado do carona novamente.

Logo que entrou, Lexa disse:

\- Quer transar comigo? – e riu – Viu? Eu disse que ia deixar para lá e não deixei. O que fará agora?

Clarke respirou fundo.

\- Lexa – ela começou – Nós vamos ser só amigas, ok?

Lexa deu de ombros. Ela já sabia que o gesto irritava a loira.

\- Amigas? Ok, amigas então! – disse ela.

Mais adiante na estrada, Lexa disse:

\- Você sabe que nunca poderemos ser amigas, certo?

\- Por que não? – quis saber Clarke.

\- Olha só, e não leve para o lado pessoal, ou ache que estou dando em cima de você, mas nenhum homem, ou lésbica, pode ser amigo verdadeiro de outra mulher. Há sempre sexo no meio.

Clarke olhou para ela como se a morena fosse um ET.

\- Isso não é verdade! Eu tenho vários amigos homens e conheço algumas lésbicas, inclusive a Nylah, e não há sexo envolvido.

\- Não, não tem!

\- Tenho sim!

\- Não, não tem! – repetiu Lexa – Você "acha" que tem amigos assim.

\- Você quer dizer que eu estou transando com estas pessoas, sem saber? – ela riu.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que todos eles querem transar com você.

\- Claro que não! – Clarke riu do absurdo.

\- Querem sim.

\- Não, não querem!

\- Querem sim.

\- Aaaaaiiii Lexa! – exclamou Clarke impaciente.

\- O quê?

\- Como você sabe disso? Hein? Diga!

\- Qualquer homem ou lésbica, que tenha uma amiga bonita, vai querer sempre transar com ela.

\- Nylah nunca deu em cima de mim. – ela disse confiante.

\- Não na sua frente, mas uma vez ela comentou comigo de uma amiga loira de olhos azuis e insinuou que queria nos juntar na mesma cama. Um sexo a três.

Clarke arregalou um olhão para Lexa.

\- Nylah... ela não...

Lexa deu de ombros novamente, para irritação total de Clarke. A loira respirou fundo.

\- Então um homem, ou lésbica, pode ser amigo de uma mulher, se a mulher for feia.

Lexa balançou a cabeça.

\- Nahh, eles vão querer transar assim mesmo.

Clarke riu.

\- Você é louca! E se a mulher não quiser transar com eles.

\- Infelizmente o sexo estará implícito. No pensamento que seja. Aí a amizade vai para o buraco. Fim da história.

\- Bem Lexa – disse Clarke depois de analisar a situação por alguns poucos segundos – Acho que não seremos amigas então.

\- Acho que não, Clara!

\- Meu nome é Clarke! C-L-A-R-K-E!

\- Não foi o que eu disse? – Lexa perguntou com um sorriso, analisando o bufar da loira a seu lado.

\- É uma pena, Lexa. Você seria a única pessoa que eu conheceria lá por aquelas bandas.

Depois de longas horas de desacertos, elas chegaram à cidade de Nova York. O tempo já estava começando a escurecer. Clarke encostou o carro próximo à estação Grand Central, de onde partiam os trens para New Haven, cidade onde ficava a Universidade de Yale. Lexa saiu do carro e pegou a mochila e o violão. Clarke abriu o porta-malas e a morena pegou a sua bagagem. Clarke então fechou.

Lexa olhou para ela.

\- Bem, obrigada pela carona.

\- Foi interessante. - disse a loira.

\- É... foi legal te conhecer.

\- Ok.

Lexa a encarou mais alguns segundo e Clarke levantou a mão para se despedir. Lexa a pegou e balançaram as mesmas. Logo depois Clarke a soltou e voltou à porta do carro.

\- Bem, tenha uma ótima vida Lexa!

\- Você também, Clarke. Acertei hein? – ela riu e Clarke acenou coma mão, virando para o carro – Que nos encontremos novamente! – ela completou.

Lexa seguiu para dentro da estação e Clarke partiu.


	2. Você novamente

**_Seis anos depois..._ **

Clarke estava no aeroporto, beijando apaixonadamente um rapaz moreno. Sem ligar para ninguém em volta, inclusive uma morena que passou com pressa, notando o casal. Lexa parou e encarou os dois. Clarke percebeu sua presença e se afastou um pouco do namorado, apontando para a morena, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

\- Finn! – exclamou Lexa – Cara, sabia que era você! Lembra-se de mim? Lexa Woods! – exclamou com um sorriso.

Quando Clarke percebeu verdadeiramente quem era, ela abaixou a cabeça e meio que se escondeu atrás de Finn.

\- Lexa! Claro! Como vai? – ele perguntou a ela.

\- Bem, bem, e você? – Ela ainda não havia olhado para Clarke.

Clarke, se pudesse, abriria um buraco e se enfiaria ali. Ela então notou Lexa. Ela estava diferente. Os cabelos mais arrumados e um pouco mais claros. Uma maquiagem leve. Suas roupas eram completamente diferentes de quando ela conhecia. Ela usava uma blusa de seda e uma saia que ia até aos joelhos. Nos pés, um sapato de salto alto.

\- Estou bem. - disse Finn – Estou trabalhando junto ao promotor público.

\- Se bem me lembro, você queria exatamente esta área. Que bom, cara! Qualquer hora você toma o lugar dele.

Ele riu.

\- Mas diz aí Woods, o que tem feito?

\- Eu sou sócia em uma firma de consultoria política. Não é grande ainda, mas estamos crescendo bem O dinheiro está entrando, amigo. – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Uau, que legal!

Clarke estava sentindo-se excluída, mas agradecendo a Deus. Não queria que Lexa a reconhecesse de jeito nenhum. Ela também estava diferente. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos que antes e suas roupas também estavam bem melhores. Tudo ia bem até que o namorado se tocou e apresentou-a à Lexa.

\- Então Lexa, essa é minha namorada, Clarke Griffin. Clarke, essa é Alexandra Woods. Lexa para os amigos. Nós estudamos juntos em Yale.

Clarke deu um sorriso sem graça. Lexa a olhou e franziu a testa, achando que estava a reconhecendo de algum lugar. Piscou algumas vezes e abriu um pouco a boca, tentando lembrar.

\- Prazer Clarke! – ela disse com um sorriso e Clarke assentiu - -Olha só – continuou - foi ótimo te ver Finn, mas tenho um voo para pegar. Fiquem bem!

Ela olhou de novo para Clarke e balançou a cabeça, se afastando.

Clarke ficou olhando a morena ir embora e comentou:

\- Graças a Deus ela não me reconheceu. Dei carona a ela até Nova York há seis anos e foram as horas mais longas da minha vida.

\- O que houve? – quis saber Finn.

\- Você acredita que ela deu em cima de mim, sendo que a namorada dela era minha amiga no Colégio. A... – ela piscou tentando lembrar – Caramba, eu não lembro o nome dela!

\- Então ela não era importante. Vem cá! – disse ele e a puxou para um beijo final.

Assim que pousou a boca na de Clarke, ela exclamou:

\- Nylah! Nylah Reese era o nome dela! Graças a Deus eu lembrei!

Finn riu.

\- Só mais um beijinho. Meu voo vai sair agora. – disse a loira e eles se beijaram.

-Te amo! – ele disse.

\- Te amo também. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e seguiu para o voo.

Clarke estava em seu assento, pensativa e com um sorriso no rosto. Lexa estava na fileira bem atrás dela, lendo algo no seu celular, mas reparando em Clarke. Ainda tentando lembrar-se de onde a conhecia. A comissária se aproximou.

\- O que vai querer beber, senhorita? – perguntou à Clarke, entregando-lhe um lanche.

\- Você tem Bloody Mary?

\- Sim senhorita.  – ela pegou o copo.

\- Olha – disse Clarke – eu vou querer ¾ de suco de tomate e um pouco de Bloody Mary, só para completar o copo. Também quero uma rodela de limão, mas à parte, por favor.

Lexa ouviu o que Clarke disse, o que a fez lembrar imediatamente. Ela ergueu o corpo, até ficar perto dela.

\- Arkadia High, certo? – ela perguntou à loira.

Clarke revirou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Sim. – Clarke respondeu.

\- Você era bonita assim no Colégio? – perguntou Lexa com um sorriso.

\- Não sei... – respondeu Clarke.

\- Nós alguma vez rolamos nos lençóis juntas?

\- Não! Claro que não! - Clarke arregalou os olhos, negando.

O homem do assento ao lado, olhava a interação das duas com um sorriso. Clarke acabou explicando a ele:

\- Nós viemos da nossa cidade até Nova York de carro. Dei uma carona a ela.

Ele sorriu.

\- Vocês querem sentar juntas?– ele perguntou a elas.

Lexa ainda estava de pé, debruçada sobre o encosto do banco de Clarke.

\- Claro! Obrigada! – disse a morena. /// Não é necessário! – disse a loira ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Lexa foi mais rápida e foi saindo da sua fileira.  O homem trocou de lugar com ela, e ela sentou ao lado de Clarke com um sorriso.

\- Você era amiga da... – ela se esforçou para lembrar.

\- Nylah! – Clarke disse – Não acredito que esqueceu o nome dela.

\- Claro que eu lembro! Nylah Rice.

\- Reese! - Corrigiu Clarke.

\- Sim, Reese, foi o que eu disse. O que aconteceu com ela?

\- Não faço ideia! Perdemos totalmente o contato. – disse a loira.

\- Não faz ideia? Caramba, eu lembro que vocês eram amigas próximas. Nós não transamos na viagem, porque você era amiga dela.

\- Você a namorava! – exclamou Clarke.

\- E valeu o sacrifício por uma amiga que você nem tem mais contato? Hein? – disse Lexa com um sorriso.

Clarke suspirou.

\- Lexa, você pode não acreditar, mas nunca considerei sacrifício o fato de não ter transado com você.

\- Ok, ok. – Lexa deu um gole na sua bebida - Você ia ser enfermeira, certo?

\- Médica!

\- Isso! Foi o que eu disse. E aí? Cadê o jaleco branco?

\- Eu pedi transferência de curso e fiz Artes plásticas. Eu tenho uma galeria no Soho e uma escola de pintura para crianças.

Lexa balançou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Corajosa, hein Clarke. Sua mãe aceitou bem?

\- Não muito, mas ela não teve como impedir. Agora ela me apoia.

\- Uau! Que bom, Clarke! Bom mesmo!  E está com o Finn. Bem legal! Vocês estão juntos há, o quê? Três semanas?

\- Um mês. – ela disse franzindo a testa – Como sabe disso?

\- Só se fica aos beijos com o companheiro ou companheira, no meio do saguão do aeroporto, em inicio de namoro. Isso é básico. Por isso nunca trouxe ninguém dos meus relacionamentos ao aeroporto no início de namoro.

\- Por quê?

\- Para depois, mais tarde, não ficarem falando: “Por que não me deu um beijo antes de embarcar”?

Clarke balançou a cabeça.

\- Definitivamente, Lexa, você parece um pessoa normal, mas você não é desse planeta. “Com esses olhos verdes hipnotizantes, então...” pensou, mas não disse.

Lexa deu um sorriso.

\- E aí, vai casar com ele? Com o Finn?

\- A gente só está junto há um mês. Nenhum de nós está pensando em casamento agora.

\- Eu vou me casar! – Lexa disse de repente e deu um gole na sua bebida.

Clarke virou o pescoço tão rápido que poderia distender um músculo.

\- Você? – ela riu – Você vai se casar? – ela riu mais ainda.

Lexa levantou as sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Sim, vou. – disse naturalmente.

\- Quem é ela? “A louca” pensou a loira.

\- Costia Brown, advogada.

Clarke riu novamente.

\- O que tem de tão engraçado? – perguntou Lexa, com um sorriso.

\- Nada! É que é estranho.

\- Bem, Clarke, você não tem ideia o que a paixão pode fazer com alguém.

\- Puxa, Lexa, é tão bom ver você abraçar a vida desta forma. Deixar para trás o seu lado negro.

\- Chega uma hora que você se cansa dessa coisa toda.

\- Que coisa toda?

\- A vida de solteira. - Simplificou Lexa.

Clarke ficou abismada, mas assentiu.

\- Sabe como é, Clarke. Você convida uma pessoa para almoçar, conversam. Acha tão bom que você estica o convite para um jantar. Acabam na casa dela. Transam como se não houvesse um amanhã. Quando terminam, você pensa: Quanto tempo é o indicado para ficar abraçada antes de ir embora? Trinta segundos? Uma hora? A noite toda? – ela suspirou - Isso acaba cansando.

\- É nisso que pensa depois do sexo? – Clarke achou ridículo.

\- Muita gente pensa assim. Não se engane! Quanto tempo você considera o ideal?- ela perguntou à loira.

Clarke apenas encarava Lexa, sem responder. Até que decidiu falar:

\- O que você considera o ideal, Lexa? – ela devolveu a pergunta.

\- Isso depende de com quem estou, Clarke. – ela bebericou o seu drink – Costia mereceu bastante do meu tempo na primeira vez. – ela disse - E você? Aposto que para você o ideal é a noite toda. Isso com todos e todas, certo? Esse é o problema da maioria das mulheres. Qualquer coisa entre 30 segundos e a noite toda. Esse é o seu problema também.

\- Eu não tenho problemas com isso. – disse Clarke.

\- Tem sim.

\- Não tenho.

Lexa se virou para ela.

\- Sim, você tem.

Clarke desistiu. Não havia forma de se conectar com esta criatura.

Ao chegarem ao destino, Clarke já estava na esteira rolante do aeroporto, quando Lexa a alcançou.

\- Vai ficar por aqui essa noite?

\- Vou. – Clarke disse simplesmente.

\- Quer sair para jantar? Só como amigas!  -esclareceu Lexa.

\- Pensei que não acreditasse na amizade entre uma lésbica e outra mulher.

\- Quando eu disse isso?

\- Na viagem até Nova York.

\- Não, eu nunca disse isso! – ela pensou – É eu disse, eu disse. Bem, apenas corrigindo aquela situação, não é possível a amizade, a menos que elas estejam envolvidas em outros relacionamentos.

Clarke começou a andar pela esteira rolante, tentando se distanciar de Lexa, mas essa a acompanhou.

\- É.. – começou Lexa – Talvez não seja possível a amizade. O que o companheiro ou companheira diria de uma amizade dessas? Poderia criar ciúmes para algum dos lados. Poderiam achar que falta algo no relacionamento. – Lexa continuava seguindo Clarke pela esteira rolante – E poderiam achar que uma parte está atraída pela outra. O que não seria uma inverdade.

Clarke parou e Lexa parou junto.

\- O que acha? – ela perguntou à Clarke.

\- Lexa!

\- O quê?

\- Adeus! Foi um prazer rever você. – deu um sorriso forçado e voltou a andar.

Lexa voltou a andar e estava ao lado dela. Clarke a olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Ok. – disse a morena – Vou parar de andar e você pode seguir em frente. Tchau! Que nos encontremos novamente!

Ela parou e Clarke continuou.

**_Mais seis anos se passaram..._ **

Clarke estava com duas amigas em um restaurante.

\- Sabe o que eu achei no bolso dele? – uma amiga estava falando – Uma nota fiscal de 1.600 dólares. Era uma nota de uma mesa de jantar. Ele gastou 1.600 dólares em uma mesa que a esposa queria.

\- Onde ele comprou? – perguntou a outra amiga.

\- O ponto não é esse, Octavia. O ponto é que ele nunca vai deixá-la.

\- Raven, você já sabe disso há dois anos e ainda insiste.

\- Você está certa! Eu sei que está certa.

\- Por que não arruma alguém solteiro? Os solteiros são legais. Clarke achou um legal.

\- Clarke achou o último solteiro legal. – e olharam para Clarke.

Ela estava meio sem jeito, no meio das duas amigas.

\- Finn e eu terminamos. – ela disse simplesmente.

\- Quando? – perguntou Raven boquiaberta.

\- Segunda-feira.

\- Você esperou três dias para contar pra gente? – comentou Octavia.

\- Finn está livre? – perguntou Raven.

\- Não seja insensível, Raven. Clarke está chateada.

\- Não estou chateada. Já não estávamos bem há algum tempo. – disse a loira.

\- Mas vocês tinham um ao outro. Podiam ficar juntos nos feriados. Podiam transar quando desse vontade. – suspirou Raven.

\- Raven, quando se chega aos 30, você repensa sua vida. Você acha que pode ter coisa melhor.

\- 30... o relógio biológico começa a apitar.

\- Não, o relógio começa a apitar aos 36 anos. – disse Clarke, não acreditando nela mesma.

\- 30? – Assustou-se Octavia – Nossa, você está em ótima forma para 30 anos.

Clarke deu um sorriso a ela e disse:

\- Então meninas, eu demorei dois dias para me acostumar, mas estou bem.

\- Então você está pronta! – disse Raven e pegou uma coisa na bolsa. Parecia um pequeno fichário.

\- É sério Raven? Só você para carregar uma coisa dessas na bolsa. – riu Octavia.

Ela puxou um cartão do fichário.

\- Tenho o cara perfeito para você! – disse à Clarke – Eu não o acho atraente, mas talvez você ache.

\- Raven – disse Clarke – eu não estou pronta ainda para encarar outro homem. Estou na fase do luto. – ela suspirou, mas não resistiu – Quem é ele?

\- Monty Green.

\- Você me apresentou ele há oito anos, Raven. – Clarke balançou a cabeça.

\- Ok, espere aí!- disse ela revirando o fichário - Aqui: Quint Watson! Ele tem olhos azuis lindos como os seus.

\- Ele se casou há mais de um ano. Pelo amor de Deus, Raven!

\- Casado... – Raven disse triste, balançando a cabeça. Ela dobrou a ponta do cartão e colocou de volta no fichário.

\- Desiste Raven! – disse Octavia.

\- Ok. – disse ela – que tal a minha vizinha? Eu já tentei algo com ela, mas eu não devo fazer o tipo dela.

\- Não estou querendo me relacionar agora, Raven. Nem com homens e nem com mulheres.

\- Ok, mas não espere muito tempo. Você pode acabar morrendo no meio do caminho.

Clarke arregalou os olhos para ela.

\- Você quer dizer que eu tenho que me casar logo, porque posso morrer antes? Caraca, Raven, eu teria a mulher certa para apresentar a você, mas não a vejo tem uns seis anos. – ela pensou em Lexa.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que a pessoa certa está lá fora em algum lugar e, se você não pegar antes de outra, Você vai se martirizar, porque alguém está casada com seu marido, ou sua esposa.

Clarke acabou rindo.

Um pouco afastado dali, mais precisamente em um teatro da Broadway, Lexa assistia a um musical, ao lado de sua amiga Anya. Elas tentavam falar baixo, para não incomodar os outros. Não prestavam muita atenção ao que acontecia no palco.

\- Quando foi isso? – perguntou Anya.

\- Semana passada. – respondeu Lexa – Costia chegou do trabalho e disse simplesmente que achava que não queria continuar casada.

\- Puxa, Lex, eu sinto muito.

\- É..., pois é. A ideia dela era dar um tempo, mas continuar se encontrando comigo, como uma amiga e talvez, com direito a uns beijinhos e uma transa casual. Não entendi nada desse tipo de relacionamento. Ela me quer como ficante? Acho que ela quis foi suavizar o golpe.

\- Shhhh – alguém fez perto delas, mas Lexa continuou:

\- Eu me casei exatamente para não continuar namorando. Eu a amo. Foi aí que me toquei que talvez ela não me amasse mais. Eu questionei isso a ela.

\- E o que ela respondeu?

\- Ela disse que achava que nunca tinha me amado de verdade.

Anya balançou a cabeça, solidária.

\- Você quer saber mais? Ela disse que eu poderia alugar o apartamento se não quisesse ficar lá, porque ela sairia. Aí a campainha tocou. Era o pessoal da mudança. Uns caras mal encarados uniformizados. Eu não entendi nada. Aí perguntei a ela quando ela tinha marcado aquilo. Ela disse: “Há uma semana”.

\- Caraca Lexa! – disse Anya um pouco mais alto.

\- Shhh – elas ouviram de novo.

\- Aí eu disse a ela: “Você já tinha pensado nisso e marcado a retirada das suas coisas há uma semana e só agora me disse?” Ela me respondeu que não queria estragar meu aniversário de 30 anos, porque só se faz 30 uma vez.

\- Você quer dizer que os mal encarados já sabiam da sua separação, antes mesmo de você?

\- Os mal encarados sabiam. E isso não é o pior.

\- O que pode ser pior?

\- Era tudo mentira, Anya. Ela estava apaixonada por outra. Uma arquiteta. Já está até morando com ela. Eu a segui um dia, depois do trabalho.

Anya passou a mão pelos seus ombros em um abraço de consolo.

\- Você vai conseguir superar, Lex. Você é gata. Vão chover mulheres para você agora. Só não rouba nenhuma minha! – ele tentou fazê-la rir.

\- Sabe o que mais me chateia, Anya? Essa coisa de casamento, felicidade e tal. É tudo uma ilusão. Sempre há alguém botando um chifre no outro.

\- Casamentos não são desfeitos pela infidelidade. Isso é um sintoma que algo está errado.

\- É, amiga, esse sintoma está trepando com minha ex-mulher no meu lugar.

\- Dá para conversarem em outro lugar! – falou um mais irritado.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. – Lexa disse.

Alguns dias depois, Clarke e Raven estavam em uma livraria, folheando alguns livros em uma bancada.

\- Eu vi o extrato do cartão de crédito dele, Clarke.

\- Raven, você tem que parar de se iludir. Eu e Octavia já falamos mil vezes isso.

\- Ele gastou 120 dólares em uma camisola para a esposa. Ele não vai largá-la mesmo.

\- Raven, ninguém nunca achou que ele fosse largá-la. Acorda, amiga!

\- É, você está certa!

Elas continuaram olhando os livros. Até que Raven notou uma pessoa olhando para Clarke, meio atrás de uma estante de livros. Ela foi até a amiga.

\- Alguém está olhando para você da seção de dicionários.

Clarke levantou os olhos e notou uma mulher. Parecia... “Era ela! Lexa!”

Lexa baixou os olhos para o livro quando viu Clarke a olhando.

\- Eu a conheço.  – Clarke disse à Raven – Você gostaria dela. Ela é casada.

\- Quem é ela? Ela gosta de mulheres?

\- Lexa Woods. Ela é consultora política. E sim, gosta de mulheres.

\- Ela é uma graça!

\- Você acha? – perguntou a loira sem revelar que achava Lexa super gata.

\- Como sabe que ela é casada?

\- Eu a encontrei há seis anos e ela disse que iria se casar.

\- Pode não estar mais casada. – ela disse com um sorriso.

\- Ela é irritante. Não rola comigo.

\- O tempo muda as pessoas Clarke. Vocês podem se apaixonar perdidamente.

\- Ah tá. Ela nem deve se lembrar de mim. Vivia errando meu nome.

\- Clarke Griffin! – disse Lexa se aproximando. Raven meio que se afastou, dando espaço a elas.

\- Oi Lexa. – disse Clarke.

\- Pensei que fosse mesmo você.

-É – ela sorriu – Sou eu. Esta é Raven. – ela se virou e viu a amiga dando um pequeno aceno e saindo da livraria. – Bem, era a Raven. – ela riu meio nervosa.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem, bem.

\- E o Finn?

\- Ele está bem. Eu ouvi dizer que está bem.

\- Não estão mais juntos?

\- Terminamos há pouco tempo.

\- Que pena, Clarke. Sinto muito. - ela disse com sinceridade.

\- Ah, é... ok., obrigada. Bem... e você, como está?

\- Estou bem, dentro do possível.

\- Como vai a vida de casada?

\- Não tão boa. – ela baixou a cabeça e depois encarou a loira. – Eu e Costia estamos nos divorciando.

\- Puxa! Sinto muito Lexa. Sinto mesmo.

\- É, o que se pode fazer, né? – Ela deu de ombros e, por incrível que parecesse, Clarke não se sentiu incomodada com o gesto característico da morena - O que aconteceu com você e Finn?

Elas decidiram continuar o papo em um Café, próximo à livraria. Clarke contou à Lexa sua história.

\- Sabe, quando eu e Finn começamos a namorar, queríamos a mesma coisa: Morar juntos, mas sem casamento. Todos nossos amigos, depois que casaram, diziam que o relacionamento piorou e eles praticamente nem transavam mais. Eu conversava com uma das minhas amigas, que tem filhos, Octavia, e ela dizia que ela e o marido não transavam há tempos. – ela suspirou – Agora eu me toco de que ela nem estava reclamando. Ela só estava constatando o fato.

Lexa ouvia-a com atenção, sem interrompê-la.

\- Ela dizia que eles estavam sempre cansados e tal. Que as crianças tiraram o apetite sexual deles. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – Finn e eu comentávamos um com o outro que nosso relacionamento era perfeito como era. Poderíamos transar no chão da cozinha se quiséssemos e não apareceria nenhuma criança para interromper. Poderíamos viajar apara Roma de uma hora para outra. Nada para atrapalhar. Até que em um dia...bem, eu havia prometido à filhinha da Octavia levá-la ao circo. Eu a busquei em casa e fomos brincando no carro. Ela ia dizendo o que via de um lado e eu do outro. “Eu vejo um poste”, “Eu vejo um cachorro” essas coisas. Até que, chegando mais próxima ao circo, havia várias pessoas já na porta e vimos um homem com uma mulher e duas crianças. O homem levava um dos garotinhos nos ombros, sabe como é?

Lexa assentiu.

\- Então, de repente, Echo, a filha da Octavia, disse: “Eu vejo uma família”.- uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Clarke e ela rapidamente a enxugou – E eu comecei a chorar na frente dela.

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Quando voltei para casa, eu disse ao Finn: “Finn, sejamos sinceros, nunca iremos a Roma de uma hora para outra, né?”

Lexa a olhou pesarosa.

\- E o chão da cozinha? – ela perguntou à Clarke.

Clarke balançou a cabeça, triste.

\- Nenhuma vez. É um chão duro e frio... – ela continuou – Aí eu e ele conversamos sobre isso por um tempo e eu disse: “É isso que eu quero!” Ele disse: “Mas eu não quero!” Aí eu disse: “Bem, então acho que acabou!” E ele foi embora. Fim da história.

\- Sinto muito, Clarke.

\- Não, não sinta! Estou bem. Já o superei. Já o esqueci. Sério! Se aquilo que tínhamos era o máximo que ele poderia dar, então acho que fiz a coisa certa.

\- Você parece bem. Parece mesmo.

Elas pagaram a conta e começaram a caminhar pelo Central Park.

\- Pelo menos eu fiquei com o apartamento. – disse Clarke.

\- Legal! Mas nem é tão difícil assim achar um apartamento. É só procurar na seção de obituários do jornal.

Clarke a olhou fazendo cara de interrogação.

\- Então, você vê quem morreu, vai até o prédio, dá uma gorjeta ao porteiro e dá uma checada no imóvel. – ela continuou – Poderia até ser mais fácil! Eles poderiam combinar a seção de obituários com a de classificados. Tipo assim: “Comunicamos o falecimento do Sr. Jaha . Ele não tinha família, mas deixou um espaçoso apartamento de 3 quartos, com varanda e vista para o lago.

Clarke acabou rindo. Elas andaram mais alguns metros e Lexa falou:

\- Sabe Clarke, quando nos conhecemos, eu não gostei muito de você.

Ela a olhou franzindo a testa.

\- Eu é que não gostei de você – Clarke replicou.

\- Sim, você gostou.

\- Não! Não mesmo!

\- Você gostou, sim, mas na época você era mais fechada, mais travada. Agora está mais leve e rindo das minhas piadinhas sem graça.

\- Eu odeio este tipo de elogio, pois no fundo é um insulto.

\- Ok, então. Você continua fechada e travada como uma porta!

Clarke sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Só porque eu não quis transar com você, você achou que isso fosse um distúrbio da minha personalidade e não se tocou que poderia ter a ver com você.

Lexa analisou o que Clarke havia dito.

\- Qual é o prazo limite para se pedir desculpas? – perguntou Lexa.

Clarke sorriu.

\- Doze anos. - disse a loira.

\- Humm, acho que cheguei ao limite. Na última hora! Desculpe, Clarke! – disse a morena.

Clarke parou e a encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Você gostaria de jantar comigo qualquer noite dessas? Como amigas. – perguntou Clarke de repente

Lexa sorriu.

\- Vamos nos tornar amigas, então? – a morena perguntou.

\- Bem... – ela pensou – sim, acho que sim.

\- Uau, uma amiga mulher que não pensarei como uma parceira sexual. Incrível!

\- Maravilhoso, Lexa! – Clarke disse ironicamente.

E elas continuaram o passeio.


	3. Finalmente amigas

Clarke e Lexa se tornaram muito amigas. Saíam para almoçar, jantar. Lexa sempre esperava pacientemente Clarke fazer o pedido dela, do jeito dela. Lexa sabia que Clarke tinha suas manias. Ela já estava se habituando à loira. Por exemplo, Clarke digitava devagar, para não cometer erros e relia um e-mail imenso, mais de uma vez, antes de enviar, mesmo com o corretor automático, com medo de ainda haver erros, ainda que o e-mail fosse para uma amiga. Fazia questão de escrever corretamente e não usava “vc, tc, pv, lol”, essas coisas. Uma vez Lexa perdeu a paciência, pois já estavam atrasadas para um recital. Ela tomou o mouse da mão de Clarke e clicou em “enviar”, desligando o notebook de Clarke em seguida, para espanto da própria, que ficou sem ação.

Elas se acostumavam uma com a outra gradativamente. Quando Lexa se irritava com alguém, em algum lugar, era Clarke que a acalmava, antes de ela fazer uma besteira.

Conversavam o tempo todo, seja pessoalmente, por telefone, ou mensagens pelo celular. Falavam-se muito no final da noite, antes de dormir, mas a vida das duas era meio entediante, no que diz respeito ao coração.

\- Clarke? – disse Lexa pelo telefone, já de camisola e na cama – Acordei você?

\- Não, estou vendo Casablanca.

\- Qual canal? – perguntou Lexa pegando o controle remoto. Opa, já achei!

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, até que Lexa disse

\- Você ainda acha que seria mais feliz com Viktor Lazlo do que com Humphrey Bogart?

\- Quando eu disse isso?

\- Quando viajávamos para Nova York.

\- Eu não disse isso! Nunca diria isso! Nunca desistiria de uma paixão daquelas.

\- Ah, ok, não vamos discutir. Você tem dormido bem? – mudou de assunto.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu não tenho dormido bem. Fico pensando muito em Costia. Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

\- Não está nada!

\- Clarke, eu tenho visto reality shows em espanhol até às quatro da manhã. E eu nem falo espanhol!

Clarke acabou dando um sorriso e comentou:

\- Ontem fui dormir às 19h30, acredita? Não fazia isso desde o Colégio.

\- Temos que tirar algo de bom disso. Digo: da depressão. A gente descansa mais.

\- Não estou deprimida.

\- Está sim.

\- Não estou.

\- Está! Nós duas estamos, mas não vamos falar disso! – ela suspirou – Você ainda dorme do mesmo lado da cama?

\- Fiz isso um tempo, mas agora me espalho na cama toda. – Clarke disse, bocejando.

\- Que bom! Eu me sinto estranha até esticando a perna para o lado.

\- Sabe, Lex, eu não sinto falta do Finn. Sinto falta do conceito de ter o Finn, entende? De ter alguém.

\- Ah, eu também sinto falta do conceito de ter Costia. Na verdade, sinto falta de ter Costia inteira.

\- Finalzinho do filme...

Elas pararam de falar para ver.

\- Ah... Ingrid Bergman. Ela é do tipo fácil de agradar. – disse Lexa.

\- Não entendi.

\- Existem dois tipos de mulheres. As que conseguimos agradar facilmente e as difíceis.

\- E Ingrid Bergmam é do tipo fácil?

\- Sim, com certeza.

\- E que tipo eu sou?

\- Você é do pior tipo: A que é difícil de agradar, mas acha que é fácil.

\- Não me vejo assim.

\- Não? Ouve só: Garçom... – Lexa começou, tentando imitar a voz de Clarke – eu quero o Salmão ao molho de mostarda, mas quero a mostarda à parte. Para acompanhar, uma salada verde, mas não quero o tempero comum. Quero vinagre balsâmico e vinagre branco, mas à parte. – Lexa então concluiu - “À parte” é uma coisa muito importante para você.

\- É que eu quero do jeito que sei que vou gostar.- ela fez um beicinho, mesmo que Lexa não estivesse vendo-a.

\- Então... difícil de agradar.

Chegaram à última fala do filme: “Louis, acho que isso é o começo de uma grande amizade.”

\- Ah, a melhor última fala de um filme entre todos. Minha favorita. – disse Lexa.

Ambas suspiraram e desligaram a TV.

\- Acho realmente que estou doente. – disse Lexa – Devo estar com um tumor.

\- Para com isso! Você não tem tumor algum! Esse é o seu antigo lado negro se manifestando?

\- Não tenho mais um lado negro.

\- Que bom! Se acha que está doente, vá procurar um médico!

\- Que pena que você não é médica...

\- Lex, vá dormir! Eu também vou. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite Clarke.

Elas desligaram. Clarke se virou para dormir, mas Lexa pegou um livro novinho para começar a ler. A primeira coisa que fez foi ler a última página do livro. Depois abriu no começo.

Elas voltaram a se encontrar alguns dias depois. Caminhavam juntas em direção ao museu.

\- Tive aquele sonho de novo. – disse Lexa – Eu já te contei. Aquele que eu estou em um tipo de Jogos Olímpicos do sexo e há juízes me avaliando para me dar a nota pelo meu desempenho. Eu passei das eliminatórias e estou na final. Recebi 9,8 do canadense e 10 do americano, mas minha mãe, disfarçada de juíza alemã, me deu 5,6. Acho que fui mal nas preliminares. Isso não a agradou.

Clarke a olhava meio abismada, mas sorridente.

\- Você costuma ter sonhos eróticos? – perguntou Lexa.

\- Tenho um. Basicamente é o mesmo desde que eu tinha 12 anos. É meio embaraçoso.

\- Você tinha sonhos eróticos aos 12 anos? – Lexa arregalou os olhos – Uau, Clarke!

\- Você vai me deixar contar ou vai me interromper?

Lexa levantou os braços.

\- Vá em frente!

\- Ok, tem essa pessoa.

\- Uma pessoa, ok. Como é a pessoa?

\- Não sei, não consigo ver o rosto da pessoa. Não consigo nem identificar se é homem ou mulher. É como se a pessoa não tivesse rosto.

\- Vamos imaginar que seja uma mulher sem face então. – ela sorriu - E aí?

\- Ela rasga a minha roupa de repente.

\- Humm, está ficando interessante. E depois?

\- Depois nada! Eu sempre acordo nessa parte.

Lexa parou de andar e encarou Clarke.

\- Uma pessoa, sem sexo e sem rosto, rasga sua roupa e é só isso? Essa é a sua fantasia sexual desde que tinha 12 anos? Exatamente a mesma?

\- Bem, varia um pouco.

\- Em quê?

\- Às vezes as roupas que uso são diferentes.

Lexa ficou pensativa e voltou a andar. Clarke foi atrás imediatamente.

\- O quê?

\- Nada!

Elas continuaram andando até que chegaram ao museu. Enquanto conversavam amenidades, elas passaram por alguns patos selvagens empalhados. Lexa estreitou os olhos para Clarke e disse:

\- Acabei de decidir que vamos falar com voz de Pato Donald até o final do dia. Clarrrkeyyyy!

Clarke gargalhou.

\- Exxperimeentaaa, Clarrrkeyyy!

\- Não – ela disse rindo - Não sei falar assim!

\- Reepitaaa comigoo! Um tiigrrree, dois tigreess, trêêss, tiiigrrress!

\- Um tiigrree, dois tiiigrrres, têêss trigues.

Lexa gargalhou e Clarke gargalhou com ela.

\- Não consigo! – disse Clarke rindo.

\- É fááciiill! Vooccê quuuerr irr ao ciineemmmmaaa comiigo hooje à noiitee?

\- Vooocêê quuerr...- Clarke começou a tentar imitar.

Lexa a interrompeu.

\- Nããão éé parrraa reepetiiir, é parraa rrrespondeeerrr.

Clarke a encarou.

\- Ah, Lexa, desculpe – ela ficou sem graça – Hoje não posso.

\- Teem uummm encontrrrooo queeente hojeee à noooitee? – Lexa brincou.

\- É... sim. Eu... eu não contei.

\- Sério? – a morena parou e olhou para ela.

\- É... eu ia contar, mas não me senti à vontade.

\- Por quê?

\- Ah, sei lá, a gente têm passado tanto tempo juntas...

\- O que é isso Clarke? Eu acho super legal que você tenha um encontro. Fico feliz por você.

\- Você fica? – Clarke perguntou parecendo decepcionada.

\- Por que não ficaria?

\- É... claro! Claro! – Clarke sorriu e saiu andando pelo museu.

Lexa franziu a testa “um encontro... é legal, né?” pensou. Ela piscou, balançou a cabeça e foi atrás da loira.

\- O que vai vestir?

\- Ah, não sei.

\- Eu acho que você deveria colocar aquele vestido azul com uma fenda atrás. Ele combina com seus olhos. - ela a olhou bem dentro da imensidão azul – Se bem que eu acho que você fica linda em qualquer roupa. – completou. Ela ficou corada e saiu andando.

\- Você acha? – perguntou a loira, parada e meio embasbacada.

\- Sim, muito linda!- ela virou para Clarke e a loira acabou andando até ela.

Clarke sorriu para ela. Lexa sorriu e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

\- Então... eu tenho uma teoria sobre os hieróglifos. – disse olhando para eles na parede – Eles são tipo uma história em quadrinhos da época antiga, sobre um personagem chamado Esfingex. Eu acho que...

Clarke sorria e analisava a amiga.

\- Sabe Lexa – ela interrompeu a morena – Acho que você deveria ir a um desses bares LGBT, levar uma dessas mulheres para casa e transar loucamente.

\- Eu não estou pronta, Clarke.- ela olhou para baixo.

\- Eu acho que está.

\- Eu não seria boa companhia para ninguém.

\- Está na hora!

\- Ah, vamos parar de falar de mim. Quem é o sortudo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Clarke ficou desconfortável.

\- É..., bem... é uma mulher.

Lexa olhou para Clarke pensativa. O sorriso diminuindo do rosto, mas ele logo se abriu de novo.

\- Uau, eu achei que não veria nunca o lado lésbico de seu “bi” se manifestar.

Clarke sorriu, meio sem graça.

\- Lembre-se de não beber muito. – aconselhou Lexa.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu quero que você se lembre desta noite, para amanhã me contar toooodos os detalhes. – ela riu.

Clarke deu um tapa no braço dela.

\- Vai querendo Woods!

\- É sério que você vai deixar sua amiga sem os detalhes? – elas saíram andando pelo museu rindo uma com a outra.

No dia seguinte...

Clarke recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Lexa.

**_LW: Você pode vir à minha casa me dar umas opiniões?_ **

**_CG: Opiniões?_ **

**_LW: Na decoração. Costia levou quase tudo daqui. Meu apartamento ficou muito vazio. Parece minha vida. :(_ **

**_LW: Aposto que você revirou os olhos._ ** **;)**

**_CG: Você me conhece bem!_ **

**_LW: Comprei um tapete pra sala. Vem aqui! Xoxo_ **

**_CG: Ok, chata!_ ** **J**

Lexa abriu a porta para Clarke.

\- Vai contando tudo! – pediu a morena.

\- Você me chamou aqui para dar uma opinião na decoração, lembra?

\- Também para isso!

Elas estenderam o tapete pela enorme sala.

\- Vai me contar ou não? Se te deixa melhor, fiquei com inveja, segui seu conselho e fui a um bar LGBT. Mas primeiro conta você!

\- Ok, se quer mesmo saber, foi a noite mais desconfortável da minha vida. – disse Clarke.

\- Ah, é assim mesmo, o primeiro encontro é sempre ruim. Você deve dar uma chance para melhorar.

\- E como posso saber se não vai ficar ainda pior?

\- Mas o que ela fez, afinal?

\- Bem, ao terminar de jantar, ela disse que eu tinha cabelos lindos. Puxou um fio do meu cabelo e usou de fio dental, à mesa.

Lexa riu.

\- Bem, isso não é nada, se comparar com o que eu passei.

\- Tecnicamente, você não foi a um encontro. Você foi “à caça.” – riu Clarke.

\- É, mas ouve só. Comecei a conversar com uma mulher e o papo estava interessante. Como o bar estava muito barulhento, saímos de lá e fomos a um restaurante etíope, que ela sugeriu e ficava ali perto. Aí eu fiz uma de minhas piadinhas: “Caramba, eu não sabia que tinha comida na Etiópia!”

Clarke não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Pois é, ela não deu nem um sorrisinho. Aí eu comecei a conversar amenidades. Perguntei onde ela estudou e ela disse Michigan. Isso me fez lembrar a Costia e eu comecei a ter um ataque de ansiedade. Comecei a suar muito e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

\- Costia estudou em Michigan?

\- Não, em Northwestern, mas as duas estão entre as melhores. – Clarke franziu a testa – O fato é que eu fiquei perturbada e tive que sair do restaurante rapidamente, sem nem comer.

Clarke suspirou.

\- É, eu acho que demora mesmo para se sentir confiante para sair com alguém novo e até mais um pouco para se ir para cama com esse alguém.

\- Mas eu fui para cama com ela ontem. – disse Lexa calmamente.

\- Você transou com ela?

\- Claro! – Lexa estranhou a pergunta – Não foi essa a intenção da saída? Segui seu conselho.

\- E foi bom?

\- Foi surreal! – Lexa sorriu, deixando Clarke sem saber o que dizer.

Clarke ficou mais um tempo com Lexa, até ir embora, pensando no que ela havia contado.

Alguns dias depois, Lexa estava com Anya em um bar.

\- Não entendo o relacionamento de vocês duas. – disse Anya sobre Clarke.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou bebericando seu copo.

\- Gosta de estar com ela?

\- Gosto! – respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Acha ela bonita?

\- Linda!

\- E não transa com ela? – Anya misturou o gelo da sua bebida.

\- Não!

\- Você está perdendo a oportunidade de ser feliz. - sintetizou Anya.

\- Vamos, Anya, me dá um crédito aqui. Ela representa muito para mim. Nunca tive um relacionamento assim, que não envolvesse sexo. Acho que eu amadureci.

Anya a olhava meio boquiaberta.

\- É meio libertador, sabe? Eu posso me abrir com ela, sem problemas. Eu conto tudo!

\- Você conta coisas para ela que não pode contar para mim?

\- É diferente. Eu vejo as coisas pelo lado sensível dela.

\- E eu não sou sensível? – perguntou Anya.

Lexa riu.

\- Mais ou menos né, amiga?

\- Você fala das suas transas com ela?

\- Aham! Por exemplo, eu transei com uma mulher no outro dia e tipo, eu levei ela a um ponto sobre-humano. A mulher gozou miando.

Anya quase engasgou com o drink.

\- Você fez uma mulher miar?

\- Aham! – confirmou Lexa, não dando importância – Esse é o ponto! Eu posso falar estas coisas para ela. E o melhor é que eu não preciso mentir. Posso ser eu mesma.

Anya estava petrificada.

\- O quê? – perguntou Lexa.

\- Você fez uma mulher miar?

Lexa levantou as sobrancelhas para a amiga e deu de ombros.

Meses depois, Lexa estava com Clarke em um restaurante.

\- Você mudou sua cabeça quanto ao tempo de ficar com alguém depois de transar? Tipo, ficar na cama? – perguntou Clarke.

\- Eu já falei disso com você?

\- Sim, quando a gente se encontrou naquele avião, há alguns anos.

\- Depois de Costia, eu transo e saio logo. Digo que tenho uma reunião, alguma consulta médica, algo do tipo.

Clarke sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Isso é ultrajante Lexa! Você como mulher, apesar de ter outra orientação sexual, deveria saber disso.

\- Eu meio que travo, sabe. Eu acabo comparando à Costia e começa a me dar aquele desespero e eu prefiro sair. Mas se for melhorar a situação, eu me sinto péssima depois.

\- Você ainda pensa nela?

\- Eu devo procurar um psicanalista, né?

\- Eu acho que deve mesmo. – disse Clarke.

Comiam em silêncio até que Clarke disse:

\- Sabe Lexa, fico feliz de não ter me envolvido com você em nenhum momento. Você me largaria na cama às três da manhã, dizendo que iria limpar sua lareira. E você nem tem lareira.

\- Por que isso incomoda você? Não tem nada a ver conosco.

\- Claro que tem! Eu sou uma mulher e me sinto afrontada com estas atitudes.

\- Eu nunca as ouvi reclamando.

\- Claro que não, Lexa! Você sai pela porta 30 segundos depois. Nem dá tempo!

\- Eu acho que eu as deixo bem felizinhas, se é que me entende.

Clarke revirou os olhos.

\- Por que elas gozam? Tem certeza que elas não estão fingindo?

\- Até pode ser, uma ou outra, que eu possa não ter deixado no clima certo. Mas a maioria, não! – ela mordeu seu sanduíche - Diz aí Clarke, você já fingiu um orgasmo?

\- Sim! É fácil! Poderia fazer isso aqui e agora.

Lexa riu.

\- Você? Toda certinha! Fingir um orgasmo no meio do restaurante?

\- Quer apostar?

Lexa colocou 50 dólares na mesa e sorriu para Clarke. A loira pousou a mão no dinheiro, mas Lexa deu um tapa na mão dela.

\- Aiii – sussurrou a loira.

\- Te machuquei? – perguntou Lexa, preocupada.

\- Aii, humm...- ela passava a mão pelo pescoço e cabelos.

Lexa arregalou os olhos.

\- Humm, issooo, ai, aí! Aí mesmo! – disse Clarke em um tom mais alto.

\- Clarke... – tentou Lexa, olhando para os lados, mas as cabeças já estavam se virando para a mesa delas.

\- Amor! Ai, amor!! Isso! Isso!- Clarke gritava, batia na mesa e se contorcia na cadeira – Não para! Não para!! Ai, ai! Vem! Aí mesmo! Oh meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS!! Ah, ah... ahhhhh...– ela gritou bateu na mesa mais forte – Ainnn – ela arfava – Nossa... Uh! – ela então olhou para Lexa e deu uma mordida no seu doce.

Lexa riu, balançando a cabeça e deixou a loira pegar os 50 dólares.

Na mesa ao lado, uma senhora disse ao garçom:

\- Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela. – e apontou para Clarke.

Lexa e Clarke riram.

\- A senhora deve pedir o sorvete à parte, senão não funcionará. – brincou Lexa com ela.

O tempo passava e a amizade delas estava mais forte do que nunca. Quando o Natal chegou, Nova York estava toda branquinha de neve e com as luzes todas piscando nos enfeites da ocasião. Lexa acompanhou Clarke para comprar um pinheiro para montar uma árvore de Natal, ajudando-a a carregá-lo. Elas montaram a árvore no apartamento de Clarke. Abby havia ido passar o Natal com Clarke.

\- Então você é a famosa Lexa, hein? – perguntou Abby assim que Lexa chegou.

\- Bem... não sei o que Clarke fala ou falou de mim, mas sou eu mesma.

\- Ela sabe de tudo, Lexa! – brincou Clarke.

Lexa riu com Abby.

\- Abby, conta alguma história engraçada sobre algum paciente seu, enquanto a gente deixa a Clarke queimando nossa ceia de Natal. – elas riram.

\- Eu cozinho muito bem, se quer saber! – Clarke disse, fingindo estar zangada.

\- O Peru de Ação de Graças que o diga!

\- Você me fez queimar o bendito, aumentando a intensidade do forno, pois estava com muita fome, lembra?

\- Você já tinha devorado metade do prato de batatas, fiquei com medo de acabar tudo, então quis acelerar o processo do prato principal. – disse Lexa fingindo inocência.

\- Quem mandou trazer aquele vinho delicioso e abrir antes do jantar. Fui obrigada a beliscar junto.

Lexa deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Abby via a interação delas e sorria.

\- Você parecem casadas, sabiam? E casadas há uns 10 anos, no mínimo.

Elas abaram rindo com Abby.

A noite havia sido ótima e Abby havia adorado Lexa.

No Ano Novo, elas foram a uma festa. Elas estavam dançando juntas ao som de Sinatra.

\- Eu gosto de você assim de vestido, Lexa. Deveria usar mais.

\- Eu uso bastante para trabalhar!

\- Eu sei, mas eu digo quando a gente sai. Você tem as pernas bonitas. – Clarke disse e meio que se arrependeu.

\- Vou analisar sua sugestão, senhorita. – Lexa riu – Vou virar você! – Ela deu uma virada em Clarke e segurou-a nos braços. Continuaram a dançar.

\- Eu queria agradecer, por ter me trazido aqui essa noite. – disse Clarke.

\- Foi um prazer, Clarke. E já prometo a você: se ano que vem estivermos sozinhas nesse dia, você já tem um encontro marcado comigo.

-Combinado!

A música continuava. Clarke colou o rosto no de Lexa.

\- Viu? Duas amigas que podem dançar de rosto colado! – ela sorriu.

Os corpos acompanhavam a música. Lexa, sem perceber, fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume de Clarke invadir o seu corpo e pensando o que estava acontecendo. A loira também se sentiu esquisita com a proximidade da amiga, mas gostando imensamente de estar ali com ela.

\- 10 segundos para o Ano Novo, pessoal! – gritou alguém.

Elas descolaram os rostos e se olharam, bem próximas uma da outra.

O pessoal começou a contagem regressiva.

\- 10, 9, 8...

\- Você quer um pouco de ar? – perguntou Lexa.

Clarke assentiu e elas saíram do salão para uma sacada. De lá elas ouviram:

\- 3, 2, 1!!! Feliz Ano Novo!!!

Muitos estouravam champanhe. Outros jogavam confetes para cima. Os casais se beijavam. Lexa e Clarke apreciaram a cena por alguns segundos. Depois se olharam meio tristes.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Clarke!

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Lexa!

Elas se aproximaram, constrangidas. Lexa segurou o rosto de Clarke e lhe deu um selinho rápido, antes de abraçá-la.

Ambas sentindo um conforto nos braços uma da outra.


	4. Cupidos

O tempo ia passando e Lexa e Clarke decidiram dar uma de cupido uma com a outra.

\- Vou apresentar uma amiga minha a você. – disse Lexa um dia – O nome dela é Anya.

\- Ok, pode apresentar, mas sem pressão, ok? Posso apresentar uma minha a você também?

\- Só se ela for gostosa. – Lexa brincou, fazendo Clarke revirar os olhos – Que tal, então um encontro duplo? Eu levo minha amiga e você a sua. Ela é bi, ou lésbica?

\- Ela é bi. Algo contra?

\- Claro que não! É só para sondar o terreno. Está valendo também!

\- Combinadíssimo então! – elas espalmaram as mãos.

Clarke e Raven iam andando à noite pela calçada, indo ao tal encontro.

\- Você mandou flores para si mesma?  -perguntou Clarke à amiga.

\- Sim, gastei 60 dólares em um estúpido buquê. As flores chegaram exatamente junto com Wick.

\- Raven...

\- Já sei! Ele não vai deixá-la. Já sei! – ela bufou - Onde é esse bendito lugar?

\- No próximo quarteirão.

\- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!

\- Raven, Lexa é uma das minhas melhores amigas e você também é. Se vocês se acertarem, continuarei tendo minhas melhores amigas e não ficarei afastada, quando acontece quando sua amiga está com outro, ou outra desconhecida.

\- Você não conhece o Wick e continuamos próximas.

\- Graças a Deus eu não o conheço, senão eu me afastaria por minha conta.

\- Ele não vai deixá-la! Eu sei! Você está certa! – Raven balançou a cabeça.

Lexa e Anya vinham caminhando também.

\- Não estou muito certa disso, Lex.

\- É só um jantar.

\- Eu finalmente cheguei a um ponto na minha vida que fico feliz só com o trabalho. Se ela é tão incrível assim, por que vocês não estão juntas?

\- Caraca  Anya, quantas vezes tenho que dizer-lhe que somos só amigas.

\- Você disse que ela tem uma boa personalidade e é bonita. Ninguém tem as duas coisas juntas!

\- Anya, pare de conjecturar e veja por si própria no restaurante.

Todas chegaram e se sentaram. Anya e Clarke sentaram lado a lado e Lexa sentou ao lado de Raven, em frente às outras duas.

Elas conversavam entre si.

\- Então, Clarke, eu sou jornalista e tenho uma coluna no NY Times. Escrevo sobre tudo: moda, esportes, artes...

\- Sobre artes? Sério? Lexa disse a você que eu tenho uma galeria no Soho e fiz Artes plásticas?

\- Não, mas ela é Lexa, né? O que esperar? – Clarke riu do comentário.

Do outro lado o papo também fluía.

\- Lexa, Clarke me disse que é consultora política.

\- Sim.

\- Qual é o partido que você apoia?

\- Ih, Raven, estamos entrando em terreno perigoso. Eu posso dizer Democrata e você bater na minha cara. Eu posso dizer Republicano e tomar um chute seu por debaixo da mesa. Vamos deixar a política de lado!

\- Você não me parece o tipo de ficar em cima do muro.

\- Não sou, mas falemos do seu trabalho. O que você faz, Raven?

\- Eu trabalho na Microsoft, sou engenheira de programação.

\- Uau, impressionante!

Voltando às outras duas.

\- Puxa Anya, vou ter que discordar de você. Para mim, Picasso era um mestre, mas ainda prefiro Monet.

\- É bem..., na verdade eu prefiro o modernismo.

Clarke deu um sorriso forçado e se virou para as outras duas.

\- Raven – chamou Clarke – Sabia que Lexa toca violão? Raven também toca, Lex.

\- Eu prefiro a guitarra. – disse Raven – O que você gosta de tocar?

\- Eu gosto dos clássicos: Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Bowie, esses tipos.

\- Ah, eu gosto mais de pop: Michael Jackson, Prince e outros mais atuais.

\- Eu também adoro Prince! – disse Anya- Eu comprei este software chamado Polistunes, que sintetiza músicas e instalei no meu notebook. Estou apaixonada e brincando demais com ele.

\- Eu criei esse programa! – exclamou Raven.

\- Sério? Ah, sai pra lá!

\- É sério! Na verdade eu fiz mais para o ensino de música para as crianças.

\- Caramba, tenho dois sobrinhos que adoram música! Vou mostrar a eles.

\- Clarke tem uma escola de pintura para crianças. – disse Lexa - Seus sobrinhos devem gostar de desenho também, né?

Anya se virou para Clarke.

\- Ah..,legal, Clarke! – ela voltou a cabeça - Então Raven, fale um pouco mais desse seu trabalho.

Lexa e Clarke se encararam. Lexa apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão, e Clarke fingiu pegar algo na bolsa.

Ao saírem do restaurante. Raven se ofereceu para dividir o táxi com Anya, já que elas iam para o mesmo lado. As duas deixaram Clarke e Lexa paradas na calçada.

\- O que achou de Anya? – perguntou Lexa sem graça, ainda olhando o táxi virar a esquina.

\- Acho que você deve perguntar isso à Raven. – respondeu Clarke, também olhando para a esquina.

\- O que estamos fazendo de errado, Clarke? – Lexa se virou e a encarou.

Clarke suspirou.

\- Eu realmente não sei.

Anya e Raven começaram a namorar e, três meses depois, decidiram morar juntas e começaram a montar um apartamento.

Lexa e Clarke foram a uma loja de presentes, para escolher um presente para o apartamento novo das amigas. Lexa estava se divertindo com algumas coisas. Parecia uma criança. Ela brincava com uma mini cesta de basquete e uma mini bola.

\- Caramba! Eu tenho que comprar uma dessas para mim!

\- Lex, estamos aqui para comprar o presente de Raven e Anya!

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Vamos achar uma coisa legal para elas aqui.

\- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter ido àquela loja de decoração. Elas não estão casando. É só um apartamento novo.

\- Deixa de ser chata, Clarke, vem aqui! – ela puxou Clarke pela mão – Acabei de achar o presente certo!

\- O que é isso?

\- Elas duas gostam de música. Um aparelho de karaokê! É perfeito Clarke! – disse sorrindo – Vem, vamos experimentar!

\- Eu não canto, Lex!

\- Nem eu! Vem! – Ela ligou o aparelho e escolheu o tema de Friends. Deu um microfone à Clarke e pegou outro.

\- So, no one told you life was gonna be this way – Lexa bateu as mãos no ritmo – Your Job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

\- Eu não sei a letra toda dessa música! – exclamou Clarke.

\- Olha a tela! – It's like you're always stuck in second gear // And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year // But... – Lexa pegou a mão de Clarke, levantando o microfone até à sua boca.

Clarke se juntou a ela.

\- I'll be there for you ... when the rain starts to pour.// I'll be there for you ... like I've been there before..– elas estavam empolgadas.

\- I'll be there for you ... cause you're there for me, too. - Clarke percebeu que só ela estava cantando e parou, olhando para Lexa.

Lexa estava com o olhar grudado em uma morena que entrava acompanhada de outra mulher.

\- Lexa? – Clarke a chamou.

\- É Costia!

\- Costia?

\- Ela está vindo pra cá! – Lexa segurou o braço de Clarke.

\- Calma, Lex! – disse Clarke assim que sentiu a mão da morena tremer e esfriar abruptamente.

Costia se aproximava de mãos dadas com a outra.

\- Oi Lexa. Como está? – ela perguntou.

\- Bem, estou bem! – ela conseguiu dizer.

\- Essa aqui é Ontari Queen. – ela apresentou à companheira.

Ontari fez apenas um aceno de cabeça, meio constrangida. Costia olhou para Clarke sem saber o que dizer.

\- Ah, desculpe. Essa é Clarke Griffin. Clarke, essas são Costia e Ontari.

Clarke sorriu e cumprimentou-as educadamente.

\- Prazer. – disseram elas.

Alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor até que Costia disse:

\- Bem... a gente se vê por aí. Foi bom rever você, Lexa.

\- É, tchau! Prazer em conhecê-la, Ontari – completou quando elas já se viravam para sair.

Depois que Costia e Ontari deixaram a loja, Clarke encarou Lexa.

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou, estou ótima! – ela olhou para a saída – Ela pareceu estranha para você? Digo, Costia?

\- Foi a primeira vez que a vi.

\- Definitivamente ela estava estranha. As pernas pareciam mais pesadas. Sério, ela deve estar retendo líquido.

\- Lexa! – Clarke riu.

Elas acabaram em uma loja de decoração para escolher o presente. Lexa estava muito aérea, pensativa.

\- Lex, tem certeza que está bem?

\- Claro! Qual a probabilidade de, numa cidade com mais de 10 milhões de habitantes, eu esbarrar na minha ex-mulher? Pronto! Aconteceu! Eu estou bem. – e saiu andando, com Clarke atrás.

Elas saíram dali diretamente para o apartamento que Anya e Raven estavam montando para elas.

\- Como assim você não gosta, Raven? Essa mesa é linda! É diferente! Lembra minha terra no Oklahoma.- disse Anya.

\- Vamos deixar Clarke e Lexa julgarem, ok? Clarke? – ela perguntou à amiga.

Clarke franziu o nariz e fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Lexa, me dá uma força aqui. A mesa não é linda?

\- É, é bonita!

\- Viu? O que há de errado com a mesa?

\- Anya, minha linda, a mesa é tão feia que não dá para explicar. – disse Raven.

Enquanto via a interação das outras duas, Clarke viu Lexa se afastar e ficar olhando absorta pela janela.

\- Amor, eu não implico com as suas coisas. – disse Anya fazendo beicinho.

\- Se tivéssemos espaço o suficiente, poderia colocar ela por aí, com aqueles bancos de bar.

\- Espera aí, você não gosta dos meus bancos também? – Anya se virou para a amiga - Lexa, vem cá! Alguém tem que ficar do meu lado!

\- Eu estou do seu lado! – disse Raven – Só estou ajudando você a ter bom gosto.

\- Eu não tenho bom gosto?

\- Claro, meu amor! Você me escolheu, não foi? – riu Raven.

Anya, não satisfeita, chamou a amiga novamente.

\- Lexa!

Ela se virou e se dirigiu a elas.

\- Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu e Costia começamos assim também. Nas paredes vazias, penduramos quadros, escolhemos o piso juntas, a cor do sofá. Seis anos depois, sabe o que acontece? Você está cantando I’ll be There for You bem em frente à Ontari!

\- Você tem que falar disso agora? – Clarke segurou delicadamente o seu braço.

\- Agora é o momento perfeito para falar disso! Nossas amigas podem ganhar com a minha experiência. – ela se virou para Raven e Anya – Agora tudo é perfeito! Todas felizes e apaixonadas. Tudo maravilhoso! Mas quer saber? – ela se dirigiu a uma caixa no canto – mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão brigar por este prato. - Ela pegou um da caixa – Este mísero prato de oito dólares. Oito dólares vão se transformar em mais de mil dólares em ligações e advogados.

\- Lexa... – pediu Clarke.

\- Me deixa! – ela continuou – Anya, Raven, façam-me um favor, pelo seu próprio bem. Coloquem seus nomes nos livros e DVD’s agora mesmo, antes que se confundam e não saibam o que é de quem. Porque, acreditem, daqui a alguns anos, vocês vão lutar diversos rounds para decidir quem fica com essa mesa. – ela apontou para a mesa de Anya – Essa estúpida e horrível mesa! – e saiu andando.

\- Você tinha gostado! – Anya disse à Lexa.

Lexa parou e se virou.

\- Eu estava sendo gentil! – e saiu.

Clarke olhava a cena triste e as amigas boquiabertas.

\- Desculpem, mas ela acabou de dar de cara com Costia junto com a atual companheira. – disse e saiu atrás da morena.

Raven olhou para Anya e lhe fez um carinho, abraçando-a.

\- Quero que saiba, amor, que eu jamais brigarei com você por essa mesa.

Clarke encontrou Lexa sentada na escadaria que dava acesso ao prédio.

\- Já sei! Eu não deveria ter agido assim.

\- Lex, você tem que achar um jeito de não expressar os sentimentos negativos sempre que os tiver. Há locais e momentos próprios para isso.

\- Ok, da próxima vez que for dar palestras sobre positividade, me avisa que vou me inscrever.  – disse e se afastou.

\- Ei, ei! Não jogue sua raiva em mim!

\- Eu tenho direito de fazer o que quiser, ainda mais recebendo conselhos da Srta. Perfeita aqui.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Clarke perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

\- Nada abala você, não é? Você nunca se aborrece com nada!

\- Não seja ridícula! – Clarke disse com raiva e saiu andando. Lexa foi atrás e se colocou na sua frente.

\- Nunca ficou aborrecida por causa do Finn. Nunca vi sinal disso. Como é possível? Você não tem sentimento de perda?

\- Não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso! – deu um empurrão nela e tentou voltar ao prédio das amigas.

\- Se você superou tão facilmente, por que não sai com ninguém?

Clarke se virou.

\- Eu saio sim!

Lexa riu.

\- Sai? Ok, só sai! Quantas vezes transou depois que se separou do Finn?

Clarke não estava acreditando no que ouvia da amiga.

\- O que isso tem a ver? Transar com alguém vai significar que superei o Finn? Então, Lexa, sinto dizer, mas é melhor você ir embora desta cidade, porque você já trepou com a metade da população feminina de Manhattan e vejo que você ainda não superou a Costia.

Lexa ficou muda. Clarke respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Eu só vou transar com alguém, quando for para fazer amor. Fazer amor, entendeu? Não como você faz, por vingança ou algo parecido.

\- Terminou? – perguntou Lexa.

Clarke suspirou.

\- Sim!

\- Posso dizer uma coisa?

\- Sim!

\- Desculpe!– Lexa a puxou e a abraçou forte – Desculpe! Não sei o que deu em mim. Sinto muito! – Clarke a abraçou de  volta.

Anya e Raven olhavam para elas pela janela.

\- Quando você acha que elas vão se tocar? – perguntou Anya à Raven.

\- Não sei amor, mas espero que não demore. Elas merecem ser muito felizes.


	5. Intenso

N/A Espero gostem do capítulo.

 

Passados pouco tempo, Anya e Raven finalmente decidiram dar uma reuniãozinha para apresentar o novo apartamento aos amigos. Estavam rolando brincadeiras para animar. As pessoas tinham que desenhar algo em um quadro, para outras adivinharem o nome do filme. Clarke e Lexa ficaram no mesmo time e era a vez de Lexa desenhar. Ela fez dois círculos, um menor e outro maior, interligados um ao outro.

\- 2001, uma Odisseia no Espaço! – gritou Anya. Lexa negou com a cabeça.

\- Marte Ataca? – sugeriu Clarke.

Lexa negou, então colocou 2 pontos no círculo menor.

\- São olhos? – perguntou Lincoln, marido de Octavia.

Lexa assentiu e desenhou algo de forma cilíndrica abaixo dos olhos.

\- O que é isso? É um bico? – perguntou Anya.

Lexa estava exasperada, apontando para o tal cilindro, fazendo parecer uma coisa óbvia.

\- Se é um bico, pode ser um pato. – disse Raven.

\- Howard o Pato! – disse Anya.

Lexa desenhou duas torres atrás.

\- É um homem, Lexa? Com um castelo atrás? – perguntou Clarke. Lexa suspirou e fez que sim.

\- Se não é pato é cisne. Cisne negro! – gritou Anya.

\- Ela já disse que é um homem! – disse Raven.

\- A Fuga das Galinhas! Acertei agora? – perguntou Anya.

\- Qual o seu problema com pato e galinha? É um homem! Não tem bico! – disse Clarke revirando os olhos.

\- Já sei! – gritou Raven – Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado!

Lexa suspirou derrotada. Todos riam, até que alguém do outro grupo disse:

\- Tempo esgotado!

\- Que porra era essa, Lexa? – perguntou Anya.

\- Cyrano de Bergerac.

\- Cyra...  o quê? – perguntou Raven.

\- Cyrano de Bergerac. É um filme francês. – disse Lexa.

\- Eu vi esse filme! – disse Clarke – Mas o que você tentou desenhar?

\- O Cyrano! Essa é a cabeça, o corpo e o nariz enorme dele.

\- Esse era o nariz? – gargalhou Anya.

Raven ainda olhava para o desenho, virando a cabeça para tentar entendê-lo.

\- Dá um tempo, porra! Eu não sou a Clarke, que desenha pra caramba!– disse Lexa.

Clarke sorria até que viu uma morena se aproximar de Lexa.

\- Vem cá, amor! Seu desenho estava lindo. - ela abraçou Lexa.

\- Obrigada! – Lexa fez um carinho no rosto dela e deu um beijo rápido, antes de levá-la para sentar em um pequeno sofá no canto.

Clarke estava sentada ao lado de Raven e perguntou a ela:

\- O que você acha dessa Maia? Não acha ela meio novinha para Lexa? 21 anos? Eu a acho meio sem sal.

\- Ela é bonitinha e parece que adora a Lexa. Pode ser nova, mas olha o que ela já conquistou?

\- O que ela faz?

\- Ela faz doces. Faz 2.500 mousses por semana.

Clarke arregalou os olhos.

\- Maia de “Sobremesas Maia”? – Raven confirmou – Uau! Mas Lexa nem liga para doces. Eu é que me entupo de açúcar sempre que a gente sai. – Ela suspirou – Acho que Lexa merece mais! Sei lá! Uma mulher mais... assim... mulher! Não uma garotinha.

\- Você, por exemplo? – completou Raven.

\- Eu o quê?

\- Nada amiga! – deu um tapinha no braço dela.

Clarke levantou e foi até a sua namorada, que batia papo com Lincoln.

\- Posso roubá-la, amigo? – perguntou Clarke, sentando no colo de Luna. Deu um beijinho abaixo da orelha dela – Sentiu minha falta?

\- Sempre, meu amor. – e lhe devolveu o beijo no pescoço.

Lexa olhava para a troca de carinhos entre as duas em silêncio, sentindo os dedos de Maia em seus cabelos. Ela virou-se para ela:

\- Vou pegar uma bebida pra gente na cozinha. – e deu-lhe um beijo antes de levantar.

Ao passar por Anya, puxou-a com ela.

\- O que foi?

\- Quero duas cervejas!

\- Lexa, desde quando precisa que eu pegue as bebidas para você? Você sabe onde estão.

\- A casa e a geladeira são suas!

\- E daí? Isso já te impediu alguma vez? – ela bufou e pegou duas latas de cerveja, entregando-as à Lexa.

\- Anya – começou a morena – Você não acha que Clarke está meio acomodada com a Luna?

\- Acomodada?

\- É, tipo, ela não fala muito dela comigo e, quando fala, eu não vejo seus olhos brilharem, sabe? É como se ela falasse por falar.

\- E você já viu os olhos dela brilharem diferente do que são sempre?

\- Uma vez, no último Reveillon.

\- E quem estava com ela naquela noite? – provocou Anya

\- Eu, ué! Estávamos dançando.

\- Bingo! – exclamou a amiga.

\- O que foi?

Anya balançou a cabeça.

\- Lexa, para uma pessoa que cursou Yale, você é bem lentinha, às vezes.

\- Anya, pare de falar em japonês comigo e seja clara!

\- Esquece Lexa! Olha, você devia bater um papo com a Luna. Ela é legal!

\- E quando vocês bateram esse papo aí?

\- Nós fomos ao show do Aerosmith no outro dia, mas fomos jantar antes.

\- Para tudo! Vocês foram ao show do Aerosmith e não me chamaram?

\- Foi de última hora. Luna é promotora de eventos e conseguiu os ingressos. Acho que só foram quatro.

\- Caralho Anya! Que amiga hein?

\- Os ingressos não era meus, criatura. Como poderia convidar você?

Lexa deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

\- Clarke nem gosta do Aerosmith!

Anya suspirou.

\- Lexa, Maia é um doce.

\- Eu sei, mas por que falou dela?

\- Ela é sua namorada!

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Ela é um doce, igual às sobremesas que faz. – ela riu, olhando para sala, onde a namorada estava sentada – Sabe, ela é daqui de Nova York mesmo, aí eu perguntei a ela, no outro dia, onde ela e a família estavam quando as torres caíram. Sabe o que ela me respondeu? Ela ficou sem graça e disse que não jogava xadrez.

Anya olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer e ambas gargalharam.

Passados mais alguns meses, Lexa e Clarke estavam sozinhas novamente. Os relacionamentos não haviam dado certo.

Lexa estava absorta em casa, vendo alguns e-mails, quando o telefone tocou.

\- Alô! – disse a morena.

\- L-Lexa...

\- Clarke? O que houve?

\- Está o-ocupada? – Clarke perguntou fungando.

\- Estou vendo uns e-mails. Você andou chorando?

\- V-Você... você pode v-vir aqui?

\- Clarke, o que houve?

\- Ele vai... ele v-vai se casar!

\- Quem?

\- Finn!

\- Estou indo pra aí! – e ela saiu imediatamente.

Ao chegar, Clarke a recebeu aos prantos.

\- Você está bem? – a morena perguntou.

Clarke disse chorando:

\- E-Entre!

Lexa entrou.

\- D_Desculpe por... t-ter ligado tarde! – a loira disse.

\- Não tem problema.

\- Eu preciso de mais lenços! – Clarke disse enxugando o nariz. - Estão no meu quarto.- e ela saiu andando.

\- Ok.

Lexa foi atrás de Clarke, que foi falando:

\- E-Ele me ligou e p-perguntou se eu estava b-bem... “Sim, estou e você?’ “Bem também!” Disse que estava sem secretária, que sua mesa estava uma bagunça, blá, blá, blá.

Lexa ia entregando os lenços à Clarke. Ela enxugava os olhos ou o nariz e jogava-os para o alto.

E eu sentada ouvindo e pensando “Eu já o superei! Realmente o esqueci!” Não acreditava que estava interessada naquele papo sem graça. Aí ele disse: “Eu tenho novidades!” e Clarke caiu em prantos de novo. – Ela começou a trabalhar no escritório há três meses, o nome é Charlotte. Eles acabaram de se conhecer! Três meses, Lexa! – ela sentou na cama e Lexa sentou ao seu lado – Eu sempre disse a mim mesma que ele não queria se casar! Mas a verdade é... é que ele não queria se casar comigo! – e novamente chorou – Ele não me amava.

Lexa passou a mão no seu ombro, fazendo-lhe um carinho.

\- Se você pudesse tê-lo de volta agora, você iria querer? – a morena lhe perguntou.

\- Não! – ela disse com propriedade, mas voltou a chorar – Mas por que ele não quis casar comigo? – ela deitou na cama – Qual é o meu problema?

Lexa deitou ao seu lado e lhe fez um carinho, tirando um cabelo da sua testa.

\- Nenhum! Você não tem nenhum problema! – e continuou acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Eu sou difícil!

\- Você é um desafio lindo!

\- Eu sou muito estruturada e completamente fechada!

\- Foi! Não é mais há muito tempo. Eu já disse isso a você!

\- Não! Eu fiz ele me deixar! – ela escondeu o rosto na cama e depois sentou novamente. – Eu vou fazer quarenta anos! – ela não parava de chorar.

\- Daqui a nove anos! – disse Lexa, com um sorriso para ela.

\- Mas está lá! Está lá! É um beco sem saída! – ela balançava a cabeça – É diferente para os homens! Charles Chaplin teve um filho aos 73 anos.

\- Pois é, mas ele era muito velho para carregá-lo no colo. – a morena disse.

Clarke riu e, ao mesmo tempo em que ria, voltou a chorar.

\- Vem cá! Vem cá! – Lexa a puxou e a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Clarke enterrou o rosto no peito de Lexa, chorando sem parar.

\- Vai passar, Clarke! Você vai ver! – Clarke fungou no peito de Lexa – Vá em frente, esse não é uma das minhas blusas preferidas mesmo! – Ela sorriu - Olha, vai ficar tudo bem!

Lexa deixou Clarke chorando abraçada a ela, até que ela se acalmou.

\- Isso, respira fundo! – Clarke respirou – Lexa acompanhava a respiração dela – Isso! Não disse que iria ficar bem? Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para Clarke – Melhorou? – a loira assentiu – Vou fazer um chá para você.

Quando ela fez menção de levantar, Clarke a segurou.

\- Por favor, me abraça mais um pouco.

\- Claro! – elas se abraçaram novamente.

Clarke fechou os olhos, sentindo todo o calor de Lexa. Ao se afastarem, Lexa deu um beijo em sua testa e um selinho, tirando o cabelo dela do rosto. Clarke então ficou olhando fixamente para os olhos de Lexa e depois para sua boca. Lexa percebeu e também baixou o olhar para a boca de Clarke. Foi a loira que desfez a pequena distância e deu outro selinho em Lexa. E depois outro selinho, e mais outro, então elas começaram a trocar beijos leves e molhados, até que Clarke passou a língua pelos lábios da morena.

Os beijos leves então se transformaram em beijos bem quentes. Lexa cobriu a boca de Clarke com a dela e deitou a loira na cama, colocando-se por cima. Elas exploraram a boca uma da outra sem nenhum pudor ou constrangimento. Lábios, línguas, dentes, estava valendo tudo! Em um dado momento Clarke mordeu o lábio inferior de Lexa, arrancando um gemido de dor da morena e dando-lhe um sorriso, assim que Lexa se afastou por um mero segundo para olhá-la. Lexa viu nos olhos de Clarke um azul mais escuro e foi o suficiente para ela voltar a beijá-la com fome. Clarke abriu as pernas e Lexa se colocou entre elas, percebendo, naquele momento, que ela se sentia em casa, bem entre as coxas de Clarke. Sua boca desceu para o pescoço da loira em beijos quentes, molhados e chupados.

\- C-Clarke... – ela disse ofegante perto do ouvido da loira – b-basta você pedir, que eu... eu paro – ela chupou o lóbulo de Clarke.

\- N-Não para! Eu quero você, Lexa!

E assim, toda e qualquer dúvida na cabeça da morena se foi. Ela sentou por um momento e retirou sua blusa, ficando apenas de soutien. Clarke vestia apenas uma camisola, que foi retirada com facilidade, enquanto Lexa voltava a beijá-la, descendo para os seios fartos e de mamilos rosados, que endureceram imediatamente sobre a língua da morena. Clarke arfava e gemia, cruzando as pernas em volta do quadril de Lexa, que gemeu ao sentir a quentura e umidade da loira diretamente em seu abdômen, mesmo que sob a calcinha.

A morena se deliciou com um dos seios e depois com o outro, subindo em seguida para beijar Clarke. A loira levou sua mão a um dos seios da morena, ainda coberto.

\- Tira isso, Lex! – pediu Clarke pegando no soutien dela – Muita roupa!

 Lexa não demorou nada a ficar apenas de calcinha, assim como Clarke.

Os beijos famintos recomeçaram. Clarke chupava a língua de Lexa, quando a virou, colocando-a por baixo. Veio descendo a boca pelo pescoço da morena. Lexa jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe total acesso. Clarke mordeu com força o ponto logo abaixo da sua orelha.

\- Aff! Já vi que você gosta de morder, loira! – Lexa disse rindo, arrancando uma risada de Clarke.

\- Eu estou com fome de você, porra! – disse ela.

Ouvir Clarke dizendo aquilo foi o que bastou para que um novo jorro de umidade encharcasse mais ainda a calcinha da morena, já há muito tempo molhada de tesão.

\- Vem cá! – E Lexa abocanhou vorazmente a boca de Clarke, que já tinha os lábios super inchados.

Clarke se apoiou nos braços, ao lado do rosto de Lexa, sentindo a língua da morena acariciando deliciosamente a dela. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas se deu conta que estava amando demais.

Lexa beijava Clarke enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas da loira, puxando-a contra si. Ela enterrou a boca no pescoço de Clarke e sugou um ponto próximo à sua mandíbula, arrancando um gemido rouco da loira. Lexa sorriu contra sua pele.

\- Você é... caraca, Clarke, você e gostosa demais! – disse a morena no seu ouvido, sem ligar que estava falando aquilo para sua melhor amiga.

Clarke ergueu a cabeça e a olhou com um sorriso, fazendo a morena suspirar de adoração.

“Linda” pensava Lexa.

Clarke então levantou de repente e sentou-se sobre o quadril da morana. Massageou os seios dela e se abaixou, colocando um mamilo na boca e chupando-o com vontade, arrancando um som gutural da garganta da morena. Novamente Clarke a encarou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Lexa fez um sinal com o dedo para Clarke subir os quadris mais para cima. Clarke sentou então na sua barriga.

\- Mais pra cima, Clarke! – ela subiu – Mais! – ela estava agora colada ao rosto de Lexa - É aí mesmo que eu quero você!

Lexa então não titubeou r afastou a calcinha de Clarke, lambendo seu sexo de ponta a ponta. Clarke gemeu profundamente e se segurou na cabeceira da cama. Lexa lambia a entrada dela, enquanto um dedo roçava no seu clitóris. Clarke rebolava em cima da morena, perdida em prazer. Lexa então fechou a boca sobre seu ponto latejante, chupando-o e mordendo-o de leve.

\- L-Lexaaa! – Clarke arqueou o corpo, jogando-o para trás, mas a morena segurou forte sua cintura, trazendo-a de volta.

\- Não fuja de mim! Vem cá! Eu ainda não acabei com você! – disse e novamente chupou o clitóris dela, enquanto dois dedos circundaram a entrada quente da loira.

\- Por f-favor, Lex!

\- Diz, Clarke! Diz pra mim o que você quer! – e deu outra lambida nela

\- Ahhh! Eu quero você! Quero você bem fundo dentro de mim!

Lexa tirou Clarke de cima dela e inverteu novamente as posições. Retirou sua calcinha e não demorou a se colocar novamente entre as pernas da loira, que suplicava para ser penetrada e Lexa não a decepcionou. Clarke sentiu dois dedos longos entrando nela, invadindo-a com força.

\- Isso! – Clarke arfou.

Lexa entrava e saía dela, enquanto seus lábios a buscaram para mais um beijo cheio de paixão. Clarke fechou os olhos, sentindo que ia explodir de prazer.

\- Olha pra mim, linda! – pediu Lexa, apoiada em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra fazia a loira arder debaixo dela.

Clarke abriu os olhos e encarou aquela imensidão verde a olhando com desejo.

\- Meu Deus, Lexa! – Clarke arfou ao sentir os dedos de Lexa girarem dentro dela, atingindo seu ponto mais escondido.

Lexa girou de novo os dedos e Clarke enfiou as unhas nela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido profundo.

A morena continuou o vai e vem, até que sentiu as paredes da intimidade de Clarke apertarem mais forte sobre seus dedos.

\- Goza, Clarke! Goza pra mim!

Clarke, não mais se segurando, deixou-se levar pelo prazer incontido e explodiu debaixo de Lexa. Seu corpo todo tremeu em êxtase e depois relaxou sob a morena.

Lexa deu um beijo em sua testa e rolou para o lado, arfando tanto quanto a loira.

“Dez segundos”. Esse foi o tempo que os corpos ficaram afastados, pois Lexa sentiu Clarke escorregar por cima do seu corpo suado, chagando à sua boca para dar-lhe um beijo profundo. Sua língua percorrendo todos os cantos da boca da morena, enquanto sua mão tateava o elástico da sua calcinha. Última peça de roupa que ainda permanecia em Lexa.

\- C-Clarke...

\- Shhhh – Clarke disse e cobriu o sexo de Lexa com a mão, apalpando-a e sentindo a enorme umidade da sua calcinha – Humm... Isso tudo é por mim, gata? – ela brincou.

Clarke veio descendo pelo corpo dela, não deixando nenhum pedacinho de pele escapar da sua saliva quente.

\- Lexa, você tem um corpo de deusa! – ela disse e em seguida circundou o umbigo da morena com a língua.

Lexa soltava uns sons desconexos e indecifráveis. Clarke olhou para cima, encarando-a. A morena abriu os olhos e devolveu o olhar. Clarke sorriu para ela e passou um dedo na extensão da calcinha encharcada, parando exatamente na protuberância que já se notava, marcando o tecido. O gesto fez Lexa arfar. Clarke então desceu os lábios e lambeu Lexa por sobre a calcinha, fazendo a morena envergar o corpo sobre a cama.

\- Por Deus, Clarke! – exclamou ela, misturado a um gemido rouco.

\- Vamos descobrir o que você esconde de mim? – Clarke disse e puxou a calcinha dela para baixo, retirando-a.

A loira voltou o olhar para onde mais ansiava provar e deu um gemido, ao ver Lexa exposta e aberta para ela. Ela desceu a boca e cobriu o clitóris inchado da morena. Lexa elevou os quadris em um reflexo ao prazer que sentiu, ansiando por mais. Clarke lambia, sugava e mordia e Lexa achou que morreria a qualquer momento. Ainda mais quando sentiu a língua da loira a penetrando.

\- Porra, Clarke!

Clarke enfiava e circundava a língua dentro de Lexa, até que a morena não mais segurou e gozou na boca da loira, que sorveu tudo, fechando os olhos de prazer.

Clarke se afastou um pouco e ajoelhou entre as pernas da morena, olhando-a. Lexa tinha os olhos fechados e estava ofegante. A loira roçou de leve o clitóris sensível de Lexa com um dedo, fazendo a morena gemer e abrir os olhos para ela. Clarke então afastou mais as coxas da morena e encaixou-se entre elas de uma forma que os sexos se tocassem. Lexa arfou e gemeu forte ao sentir o calor e a umidade de Clarke diretamente em contato com a sua, ouvindo som semelhante sair dos lábios da loira.

\- L-Lexa... – suspirou Clarke com a sensação.

\- Vem! Vamos juntas! – disse a morena.

Clarke começou a movimentar-se contra Lexa. Seus clitóris roçando-se e o barulho dos sexos molhados chocando-se um com o outro, juntaram-se aos gemidos e respirações ofegantes das duas, que só fez aumentar, na medida em que o clímax se aproximava para ambas. Clarke aumentou o ritmo.

-C-Clarke... eu... eu... te... eu...

Lexa tentou dizer algo, mas não completou, pois ambas atingiram o orgasmo juntas. Os corpos tremendo e os nomes de ambas ouvidos entre sons abafados de prazer.

Lexa puxou Clarke para cima dela e a abraçou forte. As duas ouvindo as batidas descompassadas dos corações. Lexa não soltou Clarke até que suas respirações se acalmaram. Elas então se afastaram um pouco e se olharam. Clarke ia dar um sorriso à Lexa, mas viu a morena com uma expressão que não soube decifrar. Uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Clarke lhe fez um carinho, tirando alguns fios de cabelo, grudados em sua testa suada. Ela enxugou a lágrima de Lexa com o polegar.

\- Lexa... o que houve?

\- Clarke... eu... eu não... – ela balançou a cabeça e mais lágrimas desceram pela sua face.

Ela sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Clarke a abraçou por trás e deu um beijo molhado em seu ombro.

\- Sou só eu, Lexa! – ela tentou fazer Lexa a olhar, puxando delicadamente seu queixo.

Lexa virou devagar para ela. Clarke segurou seu rosto.

\- Está tudo bem! Sou eu! Clarke!

Lexa se desvencilhou devagar dela e se levantou da cama, balançando a cabeça. Ela olhou para Clarke.

\- Clarke... eu não... consigo! Não consigo! Desculpe! – ela disse e começou a recolher suas roupas, enxugando seu rosto.

\- Lex, por favor! Vamos conversar!

Lexa olhou novamente para ela.

\- Desculpe! – disse mais uma vez e saiu do quarto, levando suas roupas.

Clarke ficou ajoelhada na sua cama, sem acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido, desde que sua amiga entrara pela porta. A mesma porta que ela ouviu bater, três minutos depois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse hot logicamente não estava no filme.  
> Como havia dito, a fic não seria grande. Este foi o penúltimo capítulo. Até o próximo e último!


	6. Te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é o último capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Clarke passou o resto da noite acordada. Não chorou mais, mas ficou pensativa. Passava pela cabeça todos os segundos do que acontecera noite passada. O filme se repetindo e se repetindo. Não sabia o que pensar. Lexa sempre dissera a ela que se sentia estranha depois de transar e precisava sair imediatamente. Clarke achava um exagero, mas viu com seus próprios olhos. Ela ainda pensava em Costia. A porra da ex ainda rondava o pensamento da morena. Clarke ficou triste por ela. Via que Lexa não conseguia superá-la. Achou naquele momento que elas não deveriam ter feito o que fizeram. Droga, mas foi tão bom! Bom não! “Bom” era muito pouco para descrever. Clarke estava muito confusa e não sabia o que acontecia com seu coração.

Lexa chegou ao seu apartamento e se jogou na cama. Chorou muito! Não sabia por que chorava. Clarke devia estar achando que ela era louca! Na verdade, Clarke sempre achou isso um pouquinho. Não era como se fosse surpresa para ela. “Porra, Lexa, o que você está pensando? Clarke deve estar sim, querendo internar você!”

Ela pensou em todos os momentos maravilhosos que tiveram. Lembrou-se da loira arfando sobre ela e sob ela. Sorriu. “Droga! Ela é minha amiga! Tudo foi para o buraco agora! A gente transou.” Mas Lexa acabou sorrindo. Sorrindo ao constatar que não pensou em Costia em nenhum momento. “Mas que surto foi aquele? O que estou sentindo, caramba?”

\----------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Anya e Raven estavam dormindo ainda quando o celular de Raven tocou. Ela bocejou e atendeu.

Raven: Alô.

Clarke: Desculpe por ter ligado tão cedo!

Raven: Clarke? Amiga, está tudo bem?

Anya se virou sonolenta.

\- Não deve estar, para ela ligar a essa hora. – disse ela e ouviu seu próprio celular tocar.

Clarke: Eu fiz uma coisa terrível!

Raven: O quê? Qual é o problema?

Anya: Alô? Lexa por que está ligando a essa hora? – ela perguntou ao ver o nome da amiga na tela do celular.

Lexa: Eu preciso conversar.

Clarke: Lexa veio aqui ontem à noite.

Anya: O que houve, Lex?

Lexa: Fui à casa de Clarke ontem à noite.

Clarke: Eu estava triste porque descobri que Finn vai se casar.

Lexa: Parece que o ex dela vai se casar. Eu estava tentando consolá-la. Uma coisa levou a outra e nós nos beijamos.

Clarke: Ela estava tentando me fazer parar de chorar e nós acabamos nos beijando.

Lexa: E a coisa evoluiu.

Clarke: E aí...

Lexa e Clarke: Nós fizemos amor!

Anya e Raven arregalaram os olhos e se olharam ao mesmo tempo, tampando os bocais dos celulares.

Anya e Raven: Elas transaram! – disseram uma a outra.

Elas voltaram aos celulares.

Raven: Que legal Clarke!

Anya: Puxa Lex, estávamos torcendo por vocês.

Raven: Já não era sem tempo!

Anya: Dizíamos aqui que vocês deveriam ficar juntas.

Raven: Vocês foram feitas para ficar juntas, amiga!

Anya e Raven: Como foi?

Lexa: Foi perfeito!

Clarke: Foi além do que eu imaginei que existisse!

Lexa: Mas aí, quando acabamos, eu me senti estranha. Estranha de um modo diferente do de sempre.

Clarke: Aí Lexa me deixou lá logo depois. Foi embora! Então eu acho que ela não gostou, ou ficou me comparando à Costia, como ela sempre diz que costuma fazer.

Anya: Caraca Lexa, você tem que descobrir isso que está dentro de você e que te faz agir assim.

Clarke: Estou tão sem graça, Raven! Como vou vê-la de novo assim?

Raven: Sinto muito Clarke.

Lexa: Eu me sinto péssima, amiga.

Anya: É, deve se sentir mesmo.

Raven: Deve ser horrível essa sensação, amiga.

Lexa: Com quem Raven está falando, aí?

Anya: Não sei, não sei!

Clarke: Anya está falando com alguém?

Raven: É comigo!

Anya e Raven: Você quer tomar café conosco?

Elas se olharam e fizeram gestos de “não” com as mãos.

Lexa: Estou cansada. Não dormi a noite toda.

Clarke: Obrigada Raven, mas não estou afim. Desculpe.

Anya: Ok, ok, então depois a gente se fala.

Raven: Liga outra hora então para a gente conversar melhor.

Clarke e Lexa: Ok, tchau!

Raven se abraçou com Anya.

\- Diz para mim que eu não vou nunca mais estar na mesma situação delas. – pediu Raven.

\- Você não vai nunca mais vivenciar isso, baby.

\- Obrigada. – e elas deram um beijinho.

\-----------------------------------

Clarke estava saindo do banho quando seu telefone tocou. Viu a imagem de Lexa no visor. Respirou fundo e atendeu.

\- Alô.

\- Você quer almoçar comigo hoje? – Lexa foi direta, antes que perdesse a coragem.

\- Lexa... eu... não sei.

\- Sabe sim. É só dizer sim ou não.

\- Lex...

\- Clarke, precisamos conversar.

Clarke suspirou.

\- Ok, no mesmo restaurante de sempre?

\- 13h00?

\- Estarei lá.

Mais tarde, enquanto estava a caminho do restaurante Clarke pensava: “Vou dizer que foi um engano”.

Lexa não pensava diferente e estava até treinando. “Clarke, foi um erro”.

Clarke continuava pensando. “Eu só espero dizer antes dela”.

Lexa pensava. “Eu só espero que ela pense o mesmo e diga antes de mim. Não quero magoá-la”.

No horário marcado, ambas se encontraram e pediram seus pratos. Aguardavam em um silêncio constrangedor, até que Clarke disse:

\- Lexa, vamos combinar que foi um tudo um erro, certo?

Lexa soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando.

\- Clarke, estou tão aliviada que você pensa como eu. – ela sorriu para loira.

Clarke sorriu forçado para ela, se sentindo estranha.

\- Não que noite passada não tenha sido maravilhosa, porque foi! – disse Lexa.

\- Sim, foi! – concordou Clarke – Só não deveríamos ter feito.

\- Concordo plenamente. – a morena disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

Clarke fez a melhor expressão que pôde e disse:

\- Estou tão aliviada também! Uh!

Lexa a olhou e tentou sorrir.

\- Continuamos amigas, então? Vamos esquecer? – ela perguntou.

Clarke assentiu.

Nessa hora os pedidos chegaram e ambas começaram a comer. Lexa espetava o garfo na comida com rapidez, sem olhar muito para Clarke. Esta, meio que mexia no seu prato, totalmente sem apetite. Lexa a olhou e deu m sorriso. Clarke apenas curvou um pouco os lábios, vendo como Lexa estava devorando a comida, quase sem levantar a cabeça para não encará-la. O silêncio era horrível. Lexa sentiu isso e comentou:

\- É tão bom poder sentar com alguém e não precisar falar nada!

Clarke assentiu abobada.

Depois de alguns dias, Anya e Lexa estavam andando pelo Central Park e Lexa falava:

\- Sabe quando você transa com alguém e conversa sobre a sua vida e a vida do outro? Clarke e eu já sabemos tudo da vida uma da outra, então depois que transamos ficamos sem saber o que falar. Por isso eu fui embora! Descobri isso ontem, depois de analisar a situação melhor.

\- Claro, Lex! Mas por que ainda está pensando, se vocês combinaram de esquecer?

Lexa deu de ombros e elas continuaram o passeio.

\------------------------------------------

Ela e Clarke estavam meio afastadas. Praticamente não se falavam. Contribuía que Lexa estava dando diversas palestras por conta da eleição americana, que iria acontecer naquele mês, o que fazia que ela estivesse muito ocupada em viagens pelo país. A amizade delas estava bem diferente.

Mais alguns dias depois, Raven estava conversando com Clarke na academia:

\- Anya me pediu em casamento. – e levantou a mão esquerda para Clarke.

Clarke sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Raven.

\- Estou tão feliz por vocês, amiga! Mais feliz ainda que eu pude ajudar nesse encontro.

\- Se bem que o encontro não era com a Anya, não é? – brincou Raven.

Clarke deu de ombros e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que fazia o gesto característico da sua melhor amiga.

\- Você sente falta dela, não sente? – perguntou Raven.

\- Não sei, Raven. Às vezes eu acho que sim, mas aí eu me lembro do que houve. Sei lá o que eu sinto!

\-------------------------------------

Uma semana depois, Anya saiu para almoçar com Lexa.

\- Até que enfim que acabou a correria de viagens, Lexa.

\- Nem me fale. Tem visto Clarke?

\- Às vezes ela vai lá em casa, mas está mais com Raven que comigo.

\- Ela pergunta por mim?

\- A mim não, mas a Raven me conta sempre que ela “casualmente” quer saber de você.

Lexa suspirou.

\- Sabe amiga – começou ela – acho que chega um ponto em qualquer amizade que se torna muito tarde para se envolver com a pessoa, entende?

Anya só balançou a cabeça para a amiga.

\- Por que está me dizendo isso?

\- Sei lá, estamos batendo papo, não é?

\- Espero que você considere que seja bem tarde para se envolver comigo também, porque sou uma mulher quase casada! – e ela tomou um tapa leve de Lexa.

\-------------------------------

Passaram-se dois meses e o casamento de Raven e Anya finalmente estava chegando. Raven estava na costureira, experimentando seu vestido. Clarke estava com ela, sentada em um sofá e apreciando o trabalho da costureira, colocando alfinetes no vestido que estava no corpo da amiga.

\- Sabe se Lexa vai levar alguém ao casamento?

\- Não sei! – disse Raven – Acho que não!

\- Sabe se ela está saindo com alguém?

\- Ela estava saindo com uma antropóloga. – Raven respondeu olhando de canto de olho para ela – Vocês continuam sem se falar?

\- Muito raramente nos falamos. Nem temos nos visto! – ela suspirou – Como é esta antropóloga?

\- Loira com seios grandes. Isso te faz lembrar alguém?

\- Para com isso?

Raven se virou para Clarke.

\- O que acha?

Clarke deu um sorriso sincero para ela e suspirou.

\- Você está linda, amiga!

Chegou finalmente o dia do casamento. Lexa e Clarke eram as madrinhas, obviamente. Elas já estavam no altar quando Anya e Raven entraram com seus pais. Lexa olhava para Clarke, apreciando-a. “Está linda!”, pensou a morena.

Clarke também não pôde deixar de notar Lexa, em um lindo vestido verde, combinando com seus olhos. Ela usava uma sandália de salto agulha. Era estranho ver Lexa se vestir daquela forma, apesar de Clarke já haver dito que ela ficava muito bem de vestido. Ela era realmente uma camaleoa

Enquanto o padre falava, Clarke olhou para Lexa e esta devolveu o olhar. Clarke baixou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o padre.

Passada a cerimônia, vários casais dançavam, inclusive Raven e Anya. Clarke conversava com Octavia.

\- Nossa amiga está linda, não é?

\- Muito! Agora, só falta você, Griffin!

\- É... qualquer dia desses O.

\- Vamos dançar, amor? – Lincoln chegou e carregou Octavia para pista.

Clarke deu um sorriso a eles. Ficou olhando triste para os casais. Disfarçou e percorreu seu olhar por toda a pista para ver se via uma certa morena de olhos verdes. Não a viu porque Lexa estava um pouco atrás dela. Assim que viu Clarke sozinha, ela tomou coragem e se aproximou.

\- Olá!

Clarke se virou e a olhou, não muito a fim de conversar.

\- Oi!- ela respondeu-a um pouco seca.

\- Bonita cerimônia! – a morena comentou.

\- É, linda mesmo!

\- Faz tempo que eu não participo de uma. Eu não gosto muito deste espaço entre festas, tipo Ação de Graças e Ano Novo, por exemplo. Acho que deveriam ser mais frequentes.

\- É exatamente neste período que se dá o maior número de suicídios ao ano. Assim diz a estatística. – disse a loira.

\- Lado negro, Clarke?

Ela não respondeu, pois o garçom apareceu na frente dela.

\- Camarões com molho, senhorita?

Clarke olhou a bandeja e notou que o molho estava separado. Ela pegou um camarão.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse.

\- Senhorita? – o garçom ofereceu a Lexa, que recusou com a cabeça.

\- Você está bem? – Lexa perguntou a ela.

\- Sim.

\- Está namorando alguém?

Ela se virou para a morena.

\- Lexa, eu não quero falar sobre isso!

\- Por que não?

\- Acho que você não ouviu: Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – e saiu andando.

Lexa foi atrás.

\- Clarke, por que não superamos isso? Isso vai durar para sempre? Você não faz ideia como sinto falta da minha melhor amiga! Não conta isso pra Anya!

\- Durar para sempre? Isso acabou de acontecer!

\- Já tem três meses, Clarke! Você sabe que um ano para uma pessoa são sete anos para um cachorro?

Clarke franziu a testa para ela.

\- Claro que sei!

Lexa arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu os braços.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a loira – Alguma de nós duas é o cachorro nesta história?

\- Sim! – ela afirmou.

\- Quem é o cachorro, Lexa?

\- Você, claro!

\- Eu sou o cachorro? – ela riu de nervoso – Eu sou o cachorro? – ela repetiu a pergunta irritada e saiu andando pelo salão, em direção à cozinha. Ela se virou da porta e chamou Lexa com ela.

Lexa se aproximou.

\- Como eu sou o cachorro? Você finge que o que houve entre nós não significou nada!

\- Eu nunca disse que não significou nada. Eu não entendo é por que tem que significar tudo! – ela explodiu.

\- Por que tem, Lexa. E você deveria saber mais que qualquer outra pessoa, porque no minuto seguinte ao que ocorreu você saiu correndo!

\- Eu não saí correndo!

\- Não! Você saiu voando porta a fora! – ela entrou na cozinha com Lexa atrás.

\- Nós duas concordamos que foi um erro!

\- Foi realmente! Foi o pior erro que cometi na minha vida! – exclamou a loira.

\- O que quer de mim, Clarke? – Lexa parou de andar e segurou o braço de Clarke, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o contato.

Clarke também sentiu seu corpo responder à mão da morena, mas ela deixou seu orgulho tomar conta..

\- Eu não quero nada de você, Alexandra Woods! – e soltou seu braço, se desvencilhando de Lexa.

Elas estavam falando alto e assustando as pessoas que trabalhavam na cozinha do buffet.

\- Ok, certo! Agora vamos esclarecer uma coisa? Eu não fui naquela noite ao seu apartamento para transar com você! Você sabe que não! Mas você estava chorando no meu peito e me pedindo para ficar abraçando você. Depois começou a me beijar. O que você esperava de mim?

Clarke estava vermelha de raiva.

\- Você está dizendo que transou comigo por pena?

\- Não, não foi o que eu...

\- Vai se foder, Lexa! – Ela deu um tapa no rosto da morena e saiu da cozinha.

Ela chegou ao salão no meio do brinde do casal de noivas.

\- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde! – disse Anya – Um brinde à Clarke e Lexa.

Lexa veio atrás dela e ouviu seu nome também.

\- À Clarke e Lexa!  -Anya repetiu e todos os convidados se viraram para elas.

\- Se eu, ou Raven, tivéssemos achado qualquer uma interessante o bastante, não estaríamos aqui hoje. – e todos os convidados riram.

Lexa deu um sorriso fingido e Clarke nem isso conseguiu.

\-----------------------------------

Mais um tempinho passou e um novo Natal estava chegando. Clarke estava comprando o pinheiro para montar a árvore e tentando carregá-lo sozinha, arrastando pela neve com dificuldade. Lembrou-se da morena a ajudando no ano anterior e suspirou.

Lexa estava tentando falar com Clarke, pela milésima vez. Clarke não respondia suas ligações. Desde o acontecido no casamento, Lexa pensava em Clarke dia e noite. Era torturante.

A ligação entrou novamente da secretária eletrônica.

\- Clarke, gostaria de lembrá-la que estamos chegando à época de Natal. Época essa para o perdão e a caridade. E apesar de não ser muito inteligente, é também a época da humilhação.

Clarke chegou arrastando o pinheiro no exato momento em que Lexa deixava mais um recado na secretária eletrônica do telefone do seu apartamento. Tirando os incontáveis recados no celular, pela caixa postal ou pelo Whatsapp.

A voz de Lexa continuava:

\- Então, se quiser me ligar de volta, ficarei feliz em passar pela tradicional humilhação de Natal. Liga pra mim, Clarke! Sinto sua falta!

Clarke foi até o telefone e apagou mais aquela mensagem, entre tantas que já havia apagado. Ela meio que se sentia mal fazendo isso. Também sentia falta daquela safada, mas ela tinha orgulho próprio e não cederia tão facilmente.

No dia seguinte, Clarke estava digitando algo em seu notebook, quando seu telefone tocou. Ela esperou entrar na secretária eletrônica.

“Oi, aqui é Clarke Griffin, deixe seu recado que ligarei de volta”.

\- Clarke, sou eu de novo! – era Lexa – Se estiver aí, atenda, por favor! – Clarke ficou só ouvindo. Lexa deu um suspiro, cansada – Bem, se não está atendendo, eu posso concluir: a) Não está em casa, b) Está em casa, mas não quer falar comigo, ou c) Está em casa, mas está no banho e não ouviu o telefone tocar. Se for “a” ou “c”, me liga de volta, por favor, Clarke!

\------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Lexa estava comendo um cachorro quente na rua com Anya.

\- Obviamente ela não quer falar comigo.

\- Você percebeu isso só agora? – espantou-se Anya.

\- O que eu faço amiga?

\- Sei lá!

\- Quer saber? Se ela quiser falar comigo, que me ligue. Cansei de me rastejar!

\-----------------------------------------

A véspera de Natal finalmente chegou. Abby foi novamente passar o feriado com a filha.

\- Sinto falta da alegria de Lexa. – disse Abby.

\- Mãe...

\- Eu tenho certeza que você também sente falta.

\- Eu sinto, mas... não dá mãe.

\- O que aconteceu afinal que você não quer me contar?

\- Nós nos desentendemos por uma coisa. É besteira. – Clarke estava tentando evitar o assunto.

\- Se é besteira, então não sei por que vocês brigaram.

Clarke suspirou.

\- Deixa pra lá, mãe. – Clarke baixou a cabeça para esconder os olhos marejados.

Abby foi até à filha e levantou seu queixo.

\- Você gosta dela, não é?

Clarke balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei. Às vezes acho que eu a odeio e às vezes... – ela deixou as lágrimas descerem.

\- Vocês levaram a amizade a um outro nível, acertei?

Clarke enxugou as lágrimas e abraçou a mãe.

\- Acho que a senhora pode fazer bico como vidente, cartomante ou coisa do tipo. - ela tentou sorrir.

Abby se afastou um pouco e olhou a filha. Nesse momento o telefone tocou. Ela foi até o aparelho e quando viu quem era, olhou para a mãe.

Lexa não havia resistido e ligou novamente para Clarke.

\- É ela, não é? – A mãe perguntou e Clarke assentiu – Você não vai atender?

Nesse momento entrou a secretária eletrônica. Lexa não falou nada. Dessa vez ela apenas tocou uma música no violão para ela. Ela só dedilhou a melodia, mas Clarke conhecia. As Time Goes By, o tema de Casablanca. Clarke ficou ouvindo com lágrimas nos olhos. Sua mãe balançou a cabeça:

\- Não se feche para os sentimentos minha filha. É meu conselho de mãe para você.- disse Abby.

Ao terminar a música, Lexa disse:

\- Você se lembra dessa? Por favor, Clarke! Olha, não vou insistir mais. Se você quiser, me ligue de volta. Tchau! – quando ia desligar ouviu:

\- Lexa? – Clarke atendeu no viva voz.

\- Clarke? Caramba? É você mesma? Não sabia que estava em casa.

\- Estava de saída.- ela mentiu.

\- Vai aonde na véspera de Natal?

Clarke respirou fundo

\- O que você quer, Lexa?

\- Nada! Nada! Bem... na verdade eu ia convidar você para passar o Natal comigo, mas já que tem compromisso...- ela suspirou – Eu quero desejar um Feliz Natal! Tenho certeza que o bom velhinho fez uma boa dieta para conseguir entrar pela sua lareira este ano. – ela esperou por algum comentário de Clarke. Não ouvindo nada ela continuou – Se vai passar o Natal fora, não vai ter chance de queimar o jantar. Legal! – disse rindo.

Clarke fechou os olhos para não encarar a mãe, que ouvia tudo.

\- Feliz Natal para você também, Lexa! É só isso? – ela perguntou, para desaprovação da mãe.

Do outro lado da linha o sorriso da morena se desfez. Ela respirou fundo.

 - Eu.. bem.. eu também queria pedir desculpas.

\- Ok. – disse Clarke, sem saber o que falar.

As duas ficaram mudas por quase um minuto.

\- Lexa, preciso sair! – mentiu mais uma vez.

\- Espere um momento! Só um momento! O que vai fazer no Ano Novo? Lembra-se do nosso acordo? Porque eu estou sozinha! Se você também estiver sozinha, a gente poderia...

\- Não vou fazer isso de novo, Lexa! – ela interrompeu-a – Eu não sou seu prêmio de consolação ou sua última opção. Tchau! – e desligou.

Lexa ficou com o fone no ouvido por um tempo, antes de baixá-lo. Uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

\- Clarke... – tentou Abby.

\- Deixa, mãe!

\-------------------------------------------

Uma semana se passou e era dia 31/12, 22h30. Lexa estava na sua cama, com a TV ligada, assistindo a festa que ocorria anualmente em Nova York, onde uma grande bola descia pela Times Square, na contagem regressiva.

Ela pensava: “O que há de errado em ficar em casa? Tem a festa na Times Square, é tradição! Tem os biscoitos caseiros que estão deliciosos” Ela mordeu um. “E tem meus livros. O que eu preciso mais?”

Clarke estava na mesma festa que esteve com Lexa no ano anterior, mas dessa vez as companhias eram Raven e Anya. Ela dançava com um cara qualquer, que a puxou para dançar. Tudo a lembrava de Lexa. Ela se virou para as amigas que dançavam próximas a ela.

\- Não sei como conseguiram me arrastar até este lugar!

Lexa resolveu sair de casa.

“Ah, muito melhor. Ar fresco!” – ela pensava enquanto andava pelas ruas vazias de Nova York, longe do frenesi da Times Square. “As ruas são todas minhas” Pensava.

“Quem precisa de uma festa chata, com muita gente falando alto e você fingindo que está se divertindo?”

“É o momento certo para botar em dia as vitrines que não consegui ver antes do Natal.” Ela se aproximou de uma. “Isso é bom!” Ela ouviu uma risada e se virou para ver o casal que passava de mãos dadas, rindo um para o outro. Ela suspirou.

Na festa de Reveillon, outro homem conversava com Clarke. Ele contava uma piada para ela.

\- Aí o cara diz: Leia o cartão! – e ele começou a rir.

Clarke franziu a testa não entendendo o fim da piada, mas forçou uma risada para ele. Ela olhou para Raven a alguns metros dela e fez mímica com a boca: “Vou para casa!” De onde estava, Raven fez mímica para ela também. Clarke leu seus lábios: “Você nunca vai achar um táxi a essa hora!”

“Porra! Por que até as piadas desses caras me fazem lembrar daquela safada! As dela são muito mais engraçadas!” ela suspirou.

Lexa continuava andando, vendo uma ou outra pessoa passar rindo. Outros com uma garrafa de champanhe nas mãos. A maioria estava com a família ou em festas organizadas. Pouquíssimas pessoas nas ruas.

“Por que estou nesse frio, no meio da rua, caralho!” Ela olhou em volta e deu de cara com a estação Grand Central. Nem sabia que havia andado até ali. Ela sorriu. Naquele local, há quase quatorze anos, Clarke a largava para começar sua vida verdadeiramente. Fazer sua história, como dizia a loira.

**_Flashback_ **

**_\- Você sabe que nunca poderemos ser amigas, certo?_ **

**_\- Por que não? – quis saber Clarke._ **

**_\- Olha só, e não leve para o lado pessoal, ou ache que estou dando em cima de você, mas nenhum homem, ou lésbica, pode ser amigo verdadeiro de outra mulher. Há sempre sexo no meio._ **

**_\- Você é louca! E se a mulher não quiser transar com eles._ **

**_\- Infelizmente o sexo estará implícito. No pensamento que seja. Aí a amizade vai para o buraco. Fim da história._ **

**_\- Bem Lexa – disse Clarke depois de analisar a situação por alguns poucos segundos – Acho que não seremos amigas então. É uma pena, você seria a única pessoa que eu conheceria lá por aquelas bandas._ **

Lexa pensava em todos os momentos que passou com Clarke. Ela continuou andando e, de repente, ela parou. “Puta que pariu! Caramba! Por que eu sou tão estúpida? Idiota! Idiota! Eu sou louca por ela. Louca por aquela loira! Clarke Griffin, eu amo você!”

\- Eu te amo, Clarke! – ela gritou, assustando um morador de rua – Desculpe, feliz Ano Novo!

“Eu tenho que chegar até ela!” Ela olhou o relógio, 23h43.”DROGA!”

\- Táxi! Táxi! – o carro passou direto.

Ele fez sinal para outro.

\- Táxi! Mas que merda! – ela exclamou quando mais um foi embora direto.

Ela começou a correr pela rua, em direção ao local da Festa de Reveillon, onde sabia que ela estaria, segundo Anya. “Eu vou chegar! Espera por mim, minha linda!”

Clarke olhava em volta do salão as pessoas rindo, os casais felizes. Ela estava triste e queria sair dali. Estava ficando sufocada.

23h53, Lexa ainda corria pelas ruas. Deu graças a Deus pelo seu preparo físico invejável.

Clarke foi até Anya e Raven.

\- Estou indo!

\- Mas é quase meia-noite, Clarke. – disse Raven.

\- Eu sei, mas não vou conseguir ficar aqui e ver todos se beijando e eu não ter ninguém para fazer a mesma coisa.

\- Eu beijo você, Clarke. Depois de beijar a minha esposa, lógico.

\- Você é muito engraçadinha, Raven. Tchau! Obrigada por me trazer e tentar me animar, de qualquer forma.

\- Ah, fica, Clarke! Só faltam 3 min agora.

“23h57, 23h57 Estou chegando, meu amor!” era o mantra de Lexa.

\- Não, amiga. Já deu pra mim. – disse Clarke a Raven.

\- Ok. Feliz Ano Novo, então.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Clarke - desejou Anya também.

Ela abraçou as amigas e foi em direção à saída.

23h58, Lexa chegou à portaria do prédio. Subiu as escadarias em disparada.

Clarke foi desviando das pessoas, até que seu olhar bateu em uma morena bem conhecida que entrava esbaforida no salão. Ela estava descabelada, com as roupas largadas e sem maquiagem. “Mas estava linda, droga!” pensou a loira.

Quando Lexa avistou Clarke ela abriu um sorriso e chegou até ela. A loira empinou o nariz e fingiu desprezo.

Lexa disse assim que ficou de frente para Clarke.

\- Eu andei pensando muito e a verdade é que eu amo você! – ela disse ofegante.

-O quê? – Clarke se assustou com o rompante.

\- Eu amo você! Eu amo você, Clarke! – disse abrindo os braços.

\- Como você quer que eu responda a isso? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha para a morena.

\- Que tal: eu te amo também, gata! – Lexa sorriu.

Clarke balançou a cabeça.

\- Que tal: estou indo embora! – e saiu andando.

\- Por que eu sempre tenho que ir atrás de você, caramba? O que eu disse não significou nada para você? Nadinha?

\- Desculpe, Lexa. Eu sei que é noite de Ano Novo, eu sei que você está solitária - Ao fundo o pessoal começou a contagem regressiva, mas Clarke continuou – Mas você não pode esperar chegar aqui do nada, dizer que me ama e achar que está tudo bem. Não funciona assim! – e novamente se virou para sair andando.

\- 3, 2, 1. Feliz Ano Novo! - e o salão explodiu em alegria.

Lexa segurou Clarke pelo braço e teve que aumentar o tom de voz para ser ouvida:

\- Então como funciona?

Clarke se virou.

\- Não sei, mas não é assim...

\- Que tal assim então? Eu amo quando sente frio, mesmo que estejam 23 graus lá fora! Eu amo quando você demora quase uma hora para pedir um sanduiche! Eu amo esse franzidinho na sua testa quando você me olha achando eu estou louca! Eu amo sentir o seu perfume nas minhas roupas, depois de passarmos o dia juntas! Eu amo que você seja a última pessoa com quem eu falo antes de dormir à noite! E eu amei a nossa noite de amor. Amei! – ela completou - E não é porque é noite de Ano Novo ou porque estou solitária, mas quando você percebe que deseja passar o resto da sua vida com uma pessoa, você quer que o resto da sua vida comece o mais rápido possível! – ela exclamou.

Clarke a olhava com o franzidinho na testa.

\- Você vê? – começou Clarke – Isso é típico de você, Lexa! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Você vem e me diz estas coisas que tornam impossível odiá-la! E eu te odeio, Lexa! – ela disse chorando – Eu odeio você... – terminou em um sussurro.

Lexa a olhou com um sorriso e a puxou para ela, beijando-a! Clarke passou os braços pelos seus ombros e abriu a boca para a língua da morena, arrancando um gemido baixo de Lexa. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo. Lábios e línguas se acariciando, matando as saudades. Ao se separarem, elas sorriram uma para outra e se abraçaram forte.

\- Eu te amo também, gata! – ela sorriu novamente, junto com Lexa.

\- Ehhh, até que enfim! – exclamou Raven, que chegou junto com Anya.

Todas se abraçaram.

\- Já que está aqui, Lexa, vem beber uma taça conosco! – chamou Anya.

\- Desculpe, amiga, mas eu e Clarke temos formas melhores para comemorar o início do novo ano. – disse-lhe sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos azuis de Clarke, que sorria para ela.

\- Anya, Raven, nos veremos em breve. – disse Clarke também sem desviar o olhar da morena.

Elas saíram de mãos dadas do local, sorrindo que nem bobas.

\- No seu, ou no meu? – perguntou Lexa.

\- Vamos ao seu! – disse a loira.

Logo que chegaram, Lexa a agarrou e prensou-a contra a porta, já fechada.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Clarke! – ela sorriu.

Clarke sorriu também, mirando os lábios da morena.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Lexa!

Lexa afastou seus cabelos e foi direto ao seu pescoço.

\- Você está tão cheirosa!

Clarke puxou seu rosto para ela.

\- Eu amo você! – e deu-lhe um beijo – Amo você! Amo! Amo! – dizia beijando-lhe todo o rosto.

Lexa grudou seus lábios aos de Clarke, em um beijo leve, romântico.

\- Vou buscar um champanhe que tenho no refrigerador. – disse a morena.

\- Você estava esperando alguém especial, é?

Lexa a olhou.

\- Eu andei ligando para umas garotas aí, já que a garota que eu queria me deu um bolo, mas não consegui contato com nenhuma delas.

Clarke deu um tapa leve nela, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Eu também te amo demais! – ela disse à loira – Fique aqui quietinha! Já volto!

Enquanto Lexa foi à cozinha, Clarke sorriu maliciosamente e foi para o quarto de Lexa. Ela tirou o vestido, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo, e deitou na cama da morena. Aspirou o travesseiro de Lexa, fechando os olhos ao sentir o cheiro que tanto sentiu falta.

\- Clarke? – ela ouviu Lexa a chamando.

\- Aqui no quarto!

\- Eu procurei as taças, mas não achei – Lexa vinha dizendo – A gente vai ter que beber no gargalo! – ela entrou no quarto.

Estacou ao ver Clarke, apenas de soutien e calcinha. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- C-Clarke...

\- Vem cá! – Clarke a chamou.

Lexa se aproximou e colocou a garrafa de champanhe no chão. Ajoelhou-se na cama. Clarke se ajoelhou também e se aproximou. Colocou as duas mãos nos seios dela, apertando-os de leve e dando um beijo no nariz da morena, que arfou. Ela puxou a blusa de Lexa pela cabeça e sorriu ao ver o verde escurecido no olhar dela. Lexa segurou seu rosto e a beijou. Sua língua deslizou pelos lábios de Clarke, encontrando a dela logo que Clarke afastou os lábios. Lexa então a chupou, saboreando o gosto da loira. Ao sentir as mãos de Clarke às suas costas para tirar-lhe o soutien, Lexa se afastou. Clarke franziu a testa.

\- Eu quero fazer uma coisa. – disse a morena.

Ela então pegou a garrafa de champanhe.

\- Deite, Clarke!

Clarke sorriu e deitou. Lexa então tomou um gole de champanhe e jogou um pouco no pescoço de Clarke, imediatamente se abaixando para sorver o líquido na pele da loira. Clarke gemeu.

Lexa sorriu e jogou mais um pouco, no peito de Clarke. Antes que escorresse para a barriga, ela lambeu tudo. Olhou para a loira que ofegava de olhos fechados.

\- Lexieeee – ela abriu os olhos e sentou um pouco.

Pegou a garrafa das mãos da morena e tomou um gole. Depois colocou mais champanhe na boca, sem engolir e puxou Lexa para um beijo lento, mas profundo. Suas línguas se roçavam eroticamente. Um pouco do líquido escorreu pelo queixo da morena e Clarke lambeu-o, não deixando uma gota escapar.

Elas terminaram de se despir. Clarke deitou novamente sentindo o líquido gelado em seu mamilo e, logo em seguida, os lábios quentes da morena o chupando.

\- Eu quero me embebedar de você, meu amor. - disse Lexa, lambendo seu outro mamilo.

A noite seguiu em meio a muitos gemidos e declarações de amor.

Assim que amanheceu, Clarke abriu os olhos devagar. Encontrou o olhar de Lexa no seu. Ela sorriu e Clarke também.

\- Você está acordada há quanto tempo? – perguntou Clarke, espreguiçando-se.

\- Eu não dormi. – disse a morena.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Clarke curiosa.

\- Por que eu quis ficar te olhando. Fiquei com medo de ser um sonho.

\- Você está bem? Você sabe.

\- Estou no céu!

\- Você pensou nela?

Lexa franziu a testa.

\- Costia. – disse Clarke.

\- Quem é Costia? – brincou Lexa.

\- Seu primeiro amor? – Clarke perguntou afirmando.

Lexa girou os olhos.

\- Meu primeiro amor foi uma garota que me deu uma carona uma vez até Nova York. A gente não se deu muito bem antes. Acho que por isso eu demorei tanto para entender. Nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista, até por que eu e ela custamos a descobrir que a gente se amava. Surgiram outras aí no meio, mas foi ela que mexeu mesmo comigo.

Clarke sorriu e puxou Lexa para um beijo. O ano havia começado maravilhosamente bem.

\------------------------------------------------

Um ano depois, Anya estava escrevendo uma matéria sobre casamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo para o jornal. Ela não quis dar o próprio depoimento, então pediu suas melhores amigas para tal.

\- Anya, por que nós? – perguntou Lexa.

\- Por que depois de Raven e eu, claro, vocês são o casal mais feliz que eu já vi. Um grude só.

\- Tá bom! Tá bom!

Clarke já estava no lugar e Lexa se juntou a ela. O gravador foi ligado.

\- Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, nós nos odiamos. – disse Lexa.

\- Não, você não me odiou, eu odiei você. – disse Clarke – na segunda vez, você quase não me reconheceu.

\- Claro que reconheci! Logo depois de você pedir o bloody mary. – Lexa riu – Na terceira vez, nos tornamos amigas.

\- Fomos amigas por um bom tempo!

\- Até que deixamos de ser. – Lexa sorriu para Clarke.

\- E aí nos apaixonamos. Três meses depois nos casamos. - Clarke disse com um sorriso.

\- Só levou três meses. - afirmou Lexa.

\- Quase quatorze anos, na verdade. – disse a loira.

\- Foi uma linda festa de casamento. Minha esposinha estava tão linda! – ela olhou para a loira sorrindo.

\- Você também estava maravilhosa!

Elas sorriam uma para outra quando Anya pigarreou de leve, fazendo-as virarem novamente.

\- Então... teve esse enorme bolo de coco! – Lexa fez o gesto com as mãos, mostrando o tamanho.

\- Enorme mesmo, todo em camadas e essa calda deliciosa de chocolate, à parte, claro!

\- Sim, claro! Nem todos gostam de calda de chocolate. Foi uma sacada e tanto deixa-la à parte, né amor? – Lexa sorriu novamente.

\- E agora a família vai aumentar! – Clarke disse.

Lexa sorriu.

\- Nosso filho, ou filha, está bem aqui. - ela acariciou o ventre da loira.

\- Eu estou carregando um pouquinho da minha morena aqui. O óvulo fecundado era dela. - ela sorriu – Daqui a pouco vamos ter um molequinho ou uma garotinha linda de olhos verdes correndo pelo quintal.

\- Realmente não poderíamos ficar trancafiadas em apartamentos com um bebe a caminho então já providenciamos uma linda casa, com um quintal enorme. – disse Lexa - E não vamos parar aqui! Já estou pensando em carregar um também, com o DNA da minha esposa, da próxima vez. – ela pegou a mão de Clarke e beijou-a – E aí vai ser um príncipe ou princesinha de olhos azuis. – completou olhando para Clarke.

Ambas sorriam.

\----------------------------------

E a vida seguiu. Mais anos se passaram. Lexa e Clarke nunca deixaram de fazer as coisas que gostavam, apesar de já terem duas crianças, se Anya e Raven ficassem de babás, claro!

E o chão da cozinha era a testemunha disso.

FIM.

 


End file.
